Celestial's Sacrifice: A Guardian's duty
by kittenshikon
Summary: The last two remaining of their clan tries to forge on with their duties while sacrificing almost anything to save those who do not even believe in them anymore. As they begin to question themselves, they find help in the most unlikely individuals.
1. Prologue: Arrival

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi along with most of the characters, though the plot belongs to me.

**Prologue:**

_Arrival_

During the darkest hour of the night, when everyone was expected to be deep in their slumber and dreaming of dreams that some would remember and others would not upon their awakening, two beings were wide awake as they remain in watchful reveries of those they were born to protect and care for. These beings reside in a world that lay far above the world of mortality, hidden by the clouds and cloaked by the darkness of the abyss known as space and surrounded by the brilliance of the stars. It was a world created by the beloved of the gods during her third birthday, and when her world turned upside down and became shrouded in darkness and constant fighting. A world that existed as a battle arena between the purist entities and evilest entities of the universe as one side tries to recover from their defeat and overpower the goodness in the universe while the other tries maintain the balance and peace of the universe. It was no other world than the World of Tama, a place where good and evil continuous to fight and where the guardians of the Universe, the Celestials, resided as they sacrifice their freedom to protect those who did not even know they existed anymore. The World of Tama, where evil is locked away within a barrier maintained by a sixteen year old who happened to be one of the purest souls in the universe along with her people, who all chose to be trapped in this world in hopes for the safety of the people of the Mortal World. This world was run by the remaining members of the Royal family of the Celestials, and a place whose leader was a mere sixteen year old, who was currently laying on her four-poster bed, and whose tired eyes were staring at an eighteen-year-old boy standing by her bedroom's window lost in his thoughts and wonders.

"Brother?" queried the sixteen-year-old girl, staring at her older brother with deep concern radiating from her tired eyes. "Sesshomaru-nii-chan?" she called once more with soft but stronger voice upon letting a minute past without yielding any response from her brother.

"Did you not feel it?" Sesshomaru asked, gold eyes staring up at the darkened sky in scrutiny. Sensing his younger sister's bewilderedness from his answer, he looked over his shoulder and softly demanded, "search your being, Kagome, and read the events which the stars are narrating."

Following her brother's request, Kagome, closed her silver eyes only for them to open in an instant as they widen in shock at her discovery, "Impossible!" she exclaimed, startled and troubled eyes meeting those of her brother's reassuring gold eyes. She would have bolted into a sitting position on her bed if she were not being hindered by her injuries, which she had acquired earlier that evening.

Sighing at his sister's obvious distress, Sesshomaru instantly header over to his sister's bed. Once seated on her bed, he placed a comforting hand on her head and ran his soothing fingers through her silver hair with hints of gold. "I'm afraid that it is true, Kagome-chan," he whispered sadly, it was at that moment where her brother's eyes were so close to hers that she realized how tired he also seemed to be and how much the battle had affected him. Though he may not have any grave physical wound, he was the one who was hurt the most from the battle, for he had lost one of the things he held so precious in his heart, and perhaps even two. It was the thought of what had transpired during the battle that Kagome forced her hand to move and to clutch her brother's hand in hopes that she could take away the pain his was currently feeling and fill that void with her soothing caress.

Sensing his sister's thoughts and concern, he let out a small smile which lasted no more than a beat of his heart before turning into another frown, but instead of the pained one he possessed earlier, this one was entirely due to worry about what the stars was foretelling, "It is time for us to rejoin the world of human and demon alike, for the second and perhaps the last war is nearing." The truth of his statement made both siblings sigh in resignation.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were the last remaining Celestials, and it was their duty as guardians of the universe to protect everything that resided in it, and so it was their duty to face the upcoming war that Sesshomaru spoke of. This war was no other than the on-going war between the people of the light and the people of darkness which had been held in the World of the Tama since Kagome's third birthday. This war also happened to be an ongoing cycle that kept repeating over since the start of war, only this time, it would be the last with the prophesized sacrifice of the Princess of the Heavens.

In fact, battles had been going on for many years since Kagome's third birthday except the people of the Mortal World had been exempt from battle and had been given peace due to the sacrifice of the Celestials, which created the World of Tama. And due to the battle that had taken place earlier that night, Kagome has been injured, which resulted in the weakening of the barrier around their world leading to their enemies escaping into the Mortal World in hopes of wrecking havoc and destroying the peace which resulted from the sacrifice of many and most of all due to the sacrifice of the previous Queen and King of the Celestials, Midoriko and Sai. The escape of their enemies only meant one thing to the Celestial siblings; the second Great War was ready to commence, and this time, it would take place in the Mortal World, where demons and humans coexisted peacefully. It was yet another indication that the end was nearing. "Is there no other way?" she asked, silver eyes glittering with hope but deep within her she knew the answer that her brother would utter.

"I'm afraid there's not," Sesshomaru replied, though there was no need to. "You are still far too weak to cast a spell to bring back our foes here in the World of Tama, which was created by you when you were three and had sustained since in hopes of giving peace to the people of the Mortal World." He looked out at the sky through the window, which he had been standing by not too long ago, "We have sheltered for far too long, and now, it is time for them to rejoin the fight once again."

"I see," her eyes trained at the same direction as her brother's as their train of thoughts became one.

"Everything is going to be fine, Kagome-chan," promised Sesshomaru as he squeezed his sister's hand as though to emphasize his promise, and that would somehow fulfill it. Though he sounded so confident in his promise, he could only hope that it would come true. He prepared to get up, causing for Kagome to look up at him expectantly. "I shall prepare our arrival in the mortal realm while you rest and try to rejuvenate as much as you can," he explained. "Now, rest up and I shall wake you when it is time for us to leave." Kagome could only nod, for even if she wanted to protest, her eyes were already closing, and before Sesshomaru reached the entrance to her chamber, she was already fast asleep.

That night, everything in the universe stopped as the two Celestials entered the mortal realm in their disguises as they teleported from the World of the Tama into a world they guarded with their lives. They appeared on top of Tokyo Tower as they gaze at the unmoving city in front of them. Sesshomaru had managed to locate where the uprising was taking place and his earch concluded that most of their enemies had migrated to Tokyo.

The siblings looked at one another and nodded. With a flick of their wrist, time began moving once again as frozen cars unfroze and zoomed on the roads to their destination; their drivers without the wiser of the time being stopped. While people resume what they were doing before without any idea that two powerful beings had entered their lives and that their long awaited guardians, though unknown to most of them, had finally arrived.

**AN: **Please R&R. ^.^


	2. Chapter 1: Infiltration

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi along with most of the characters, though the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 1: **

_Infiltration _

Seven teenagers with a bad case of bed hair sat bleary-eyed on the various chairs and spots on the floor of the headmistress's office while their fellow classmates slept peacefully on their bed, undisturbed by what had woken the seven teens. As they sat and impatiently waited for their headmistress, whom they were expecting to be already present in the room upon their arrival, for she had organized the meeting, and yet it had been five minutes since their arrival, and she was still not present in the room to face seven cranky and sleep-deprived teenagers. They could not help but be puzzled by the headmistress's sudden need to organize a meeting and to risk facing seven grumpy teenagers, who all happened to be highly trained in the art of invalidating someone with anything imaginable including a small post-its note that lay on the headmistress's desk. "Where is that hag?" grumbled Inuyasha, though it was muffled due to the pillow he currently had under him while Kagura ran her fingers through his hair. She was the only recipient in the room who was not half-asleep though it was only four in the morning, which explains the various forms of pajama-clad teens around her.

"The hag is here, Inuyasha," answered a stern voice as a middle-age woman dressed in her comfortable cotton pajamas waltzed into the room, coffee in hand. The smell of newly brewed coffee caused some of the teens to stir from their half-asleep state, though most remained slumped on their position either on the various chairs in the room or on their spot on the floor. Though the lady was still dressed in her nightwear, it was obvious that she had a more pleasant morning than her subordinates, and unlike the annoyed teenagers, she had chosen to awake during such an ungodly hour; her perfectly combed gray hair that was tied in a bun was proof of that.

"Sorry," muttered Inuyasha, still clearly half-awake and was still being enticed by his dreams as he continued to lay his head on the pillow on top of Kagura's lap.

"Get up Yasha," whispered Kagura to the silver-haired half demon on her lap, she bounced her legs to emphasize her point and shrugged her shoulders to awaken the other person who was using her as a pillow.

"Kagura…"whined the ebony-haired young woman, whose head had been resting on Kagura's right shoulder quite comfortably.

"I'm up," yawned Inuyasha, stretching like a cat and rubbing his eyes in such an adorable way that caused Kagura to smile. "And, Sango, stop your whining!" he teased while smacking the girl on her thigh. Sango could only glare at the youngest in the room. The sudden sting on her leg caused her to move them away on instinct, which resulted in her accidently kicking the raven-haired young man lying on the floor.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the aforementioned boy in surprise and pain, bolting upright from the floor and tending to his pounding head with a scowl on his face, which did not receive any time to recover as three pillows hit his throbbing head one after another.

"SHUT UP, MIROKU!" three vexed voices resonated in the room as the three remaining teenagers bolted on their seat from Miroku's earlier yell.

If it were possible, the air in the room seemed to darken as the dim light in the room flickered as though it was disrupted by the teenager's yells.

While the teenagers were bickering amongst themselves and reacquainting themselves to the conscious world, Kaede managed to reach her seat and proceeded to quietly sip her coffee in blissful happiness as she ignored the immature teenagers in her office. She had gotten used to the ruckus that these particular group causes whenever they were in the same room either from bickering or just having fun with one another.

"Shh…" shushed Kagura, the most mature in the room and the oldest. The teenagers instantly quieted and straightened on their seats with a few last minute grumbles of complaints.

Once the room had finally settled, Kaede put down her coffee mug after one last sip and folded her arms in front of her as she stared at the teenagers with complete seriousness reflecting from her one brown eye as her other eye was covered by a patch due to an injury acquired during a battle when she was still a teenager. "Something with extreme importance happened last night," she told the room with a grave voice, her eyes somber as she looked at them.

When she did not give any more indication that she was going to continue with her statement, the teens had to stop themselves from attacking the old woman as they waited with baited breath and on the edge of their seats. "What are you talking about?" asked Kouga, first one to crack, tired of hanging from the edge waiting for Kaede to finish her tale, his blue eyes glinting in obvious annoyance at his elder.

If the situation were not so dour, Kaede would have laughed in her accomplishment of aggravating the young wolf-demon. "I'm actually surprised that neither Kikyo nor Miroku caught it," she continued as the other occupants of the room listened with undivided attention. Her eyes, however, were trained on the other two people in the room who possessed spiritual powers. Kikyo and Miroku stiffened on their seats and bowed their head in shame from being unable to sense such an important event even with their considerable amount of power. As the two spiritual holders dwell on their failure, their friends could not help but stare in various state of disbelief at what they had just heard. It wasn't possible for Miroku and Kikyo to miss something so grave! Almost nothing could escape the two's notice, so why had their senses and training failed them earlier that day. Surely there was some type of mistake? It was the thoughts that ran rampant in the teenagers' brains.

"Although…" continued Kaede, choosing to ignore the sudden shift in mood within the room. The next words that came from Kaede's mouth sent much shock in the youngsters' system, "I'm not surprise." It was befuddling, indeed, for their headmistress seemed to have just contradicted her previous statement.

_Huh? _Was the thought running through everyone's minds as Kikyo and Miroku seemed to have recovered from their slump. With eyes meeting those of their mentor once again.

With much courage and great support from her friends, Ayame found herself the representative of the youths in the room, "Headmistress Kaede, pardon my interruption ma'am," she started with great deliberation and emerald eyes shifting from one friend to the next before finally settling on her instructor's questioning brown ones, "may I ask what you are talking about?" She hurried to continue upon seeing the look of bafflement on the older woman's eyes, "It's just that…er…" she looked at Kagura for guidance as she trailed off.

The other girl could only sigh in surrender, _sometimes it sucks being the oldest, _she thought hopelessly, "You lost us when from what we've heard, you have just contradicted yourself? How could one person be surprised and unsurprised at the same time?" she expanded.

"Ah…I see," smiled Kaede, the atmosphere in the room suddenly lightened at the appearance of her smile as her students sighed in relief after thinking that they were about to be admonished once again. "There was a glitch in the time space continuum last night, near midnight," she clarified. Her statement yielded seven adolescent to gasp in shock, their eyes wide and pupils dilated while some jaw dropped.

_No way… _Ayame covered her mouth.

_Did I just hear what I thought I heard? _Kagura's eyes narrowed as she looked at Kaede with searching eyes, willing herself to read the adult's mind, only to sigh in disappointment as she remembered that she held no such power.

_That's completely impossible! _Sango sat agape, hoping that it wasn't Kaede's idea of a joke. _It's not April fools, is it? _Her brown eyes darted to the calendar in the room, _no, it's only December._

_There is no one in existence that has the caliber to stop time! _Kikyo sat transfixed as she mulled over what Kaede had just said.

…_? _Kouga could only scratch his head, completely lost at what had just been said. Science had never been his strong suit. _Weren't we just talking about people sensing stuff? _

_Could it be…no…_Miroku put a finger on his chin as he pondered about the possibilities of who it might be.

_She finally lost it, _Inuyasha sing-songed in his head, he believed only nutty scientists believed in such a thing.

At once the teens yelled, "but that's impossible!" with the exception of a certain wolf-demon, who could only blink and stare at his friends.

Their sudden explosion didn't pace the elder as their voices resonated in the room; Kaede would not be surprised if they had woken everyone in the mansion. "Oh, but it is," insisted Kaede, her one eye closing as she put her chin on top of the back of her hand. "Right after time restarted, the other elders and I sensed a very powerful presence near Tokyo Tower. Though as soon as we felt it, it disappeared rather quickly. We weren't even able to determine how many there were," she explained to the suddenly slack-jawed teens. They wouldn't be surprise if their jaw got stuck like that after that meeting; it seemed that was all they had been able to do since Kaede had spoken.

"So whoever it was had enough power to stop time?" the young wolf-demon finally caught on, he may be a little slow when it came to science but he was still one of the star pupils.

"But who could it be?" murmured Kikyo, still stuck on her ponderings along with Miroku, "the only one with that much power is a…" she trailed off as her brown eyes meet those of Kaede's knowledge-filled eye and Miroku's stunned purplish eyes. "No way!" she exclaimed, eyes dilated and a hand flying to her mouth in incredulity. On the other hand, the other five lost students in the room could only gape at Kikyo's sudden outburst; it was not everyday that the Ice Queen was shake-up enough that she loses her cool and not remain aloof.

Kaede nodded her head, only confirming Kikyo's findings and causing the girl and Miroku to tremble in both excitement and apprehension at what their conclusion could only mean. "It was definitely a Celestial," she voiced out her two student's suspicion, making the idea almost tangible to the other two spiritual holders.

"B-but they already died out!" stuttered Sango, finally managing to understand what has been transpiring in the last few seconds. As she tried to process what Kaede's words meant and her knowledge of the Celestials came to the forefront of her mind, her eyes could not help but dart from Kaede to Kikyo to Miroku's eyes, who all held the same assurances and sureness.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" growled out Inuyasha in demand, he was tired of listening to what seemed to be a one-sided conversation from his side of the room due to the fact that he and the rest of his friends who were not in on what was going on were only hearing one side of the conversation as though the other four were speaking over a telephone, and they could only hear the speaker's side. "And what the fuck is a Celestial?" he added, his eyes glowering at those who kept the information to themselves.

"For once, I agree with the damn mutt!" approved Kouga with the same glare emplace on his face. His little comment only received a growl from Inuyasha, who did not appreciate being called a mutt.

The middle-aged woman shook her head and rubbed her temples in hopes of ridding herself of the oncoming headache that was surely about to follow after their meeting was over. _Why did I call these kids again? _She wondered in tiredness, her morning was somehow ruined. "One of you explain to your friends," she ordered in exasperation.

Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku glanced at each other, deliberating who was going to go through with the arduous task of trying to educate their friends. A minute later, Sango sighed in resignation, "Celestials are a clan of very powerful beings with silver hair and gold eyes, though this is true to most Celestials, there is one exception," she looked at Kikyo in confirmation of her statement. The other girl nodded her approval, "the most powerful of their kind has silver eyes. These beings are the guardians of the universe and through their sacrifice a few thousand years ago, a great war was ended and the universe prospered in peace."

"During that same war, it was said that the last of them died, and that was also when the Shikon no Tama was forged when their queen, Midoriko, created it in hopes of ending the war and to ensure that the jewel would exist if there was another need for the universe to be saved with the use of a Celestial's power," continued Kikyo, voice becoming haunting as her brown eyes stared unblinkingly in front of her as though she was lost in her own thoughts. After her short monologue, she shook her head and her eyes came to focus again only to see that her friends were staring at her in captivation.

"So, they're people with spiritual powers?" queried Kagura, suddenly finding the need to quench her thirst of information.

"No."

"But Midoriko was a priestess, wasn't she?" she retorted, a confuse frown marring her features. It was a well-known fact that Kagura did not like to be confused.

"No, that is only a rumor spread by the Celestials and their companions in order to hide and protect the existence of their kind. Only the direct descendants of their companions, a group of people sworn to keep their existence a secret when the Celestials were still among us," explained Sango, looking quite proud of herself from remembering such fact. "They are beings with great powers which borders that of a god or goddess."

"And not to mention," started Miroku, a glint present in his eyes, "female Celestials are extremely beautiful." The occupants of the room could only roll their eyes at Miroku's extraneous comment.

"Anyways," interjected Kikyo, sending Miroku a disgusted look while the young man could only smile sheepishly, "they were the link that connects heaven and earth."

"In other words," started Kouga, arms crossed and looking extremely arrogant as he closed his eyes and nose up in the air, "they were just a bunch of powerful beings who went extinct," the others was about to agree when they were stopped by Kouga's next words, "just like the dinosaurs," he added in mirth causing the boys in the room to snicker from his analogy. On the other hand, the females in the room could only gape at Kouga's pretentious attitude.

It took Kaede a second to recover from Kouga's disrespect, "that was what we were made to believe but—" her sentence was cut off when a green whip suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit Kouga squarely on his chest causing the boy to start whizzing from the sudden impact and lack of air.

"I do not appreciate being an object of a joke," came a venomous yet regal voice that caused a chill to run up everyone's spine and for the hairs on their back to rise. As one, all occupants of the room turned around to where the voice came from, what came to their vision was an eighteen-year-old young man with long raven hair and blue gray eyes donned in the strangest clothing they have ever seen: silky blue robes that reached the floor that seemed to flutter against an invisible wind and a simple golden crown. As they examine him more closely, they did not find any sign of the whip that had impacted with Kouga not too long ago. A small giggle, which sounded more like a wind-chime, caused them to avert their attention from the young man to the girl with long raven hair that trailed on the floor and the same blue-gray eyes, which sparkled in mirth, behind the unknown young man. She was dress in a silver gown that reached the floor with a golden cloak over it. On her head was an intricately designed golden tiara with diamonds and sapphire embedded in it. Both of them looked extremely regal though a bit out of place as they stood with perfect poise and heads held high while their skins glowed with a mythical light. Everything about them exudes confidence and elegance.

"I had forgotten how amusing they are, _aniki,_" came her angelic voice, her head tilting to the side in wonderment as she observed the humans and demons in the room. The bell on the silver ribbon on her hair tinkled when she tilted her head.

"Humph!" harrumphed her brother as his lips curled in distaste as though he had just smelled something foul.

She giggled, "you think so as well," eyes sparkling and completely captivating everyone in the room by her tinkling laughs.

_Huh? _Thought the humans and demons, thinking that the girl had a screw lose in her head, for her brother's reaction was clearly disagreement.

"I demand to know who you are?" shouted Kaede, managing to free herself from her trance at the appearance of two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. "And how where you able to enter this place?" she continued in the same breath.

The guy's eyes narrowed, and they were sure that he was about to attack once again when the girl next to him clutched the sleeve of his blue robe. He turned to look at her over his shoulder with imploring eyes, in which the girl smiled at before shaking her head resulting in her brother to sigh in dissatisfaction. "Hn," he looked away from her, and a scowl materialized on his face as his suddenly narrowed blue-gray eyes landed on them. "It was quite easy," he sniffed at them.

"What am I going to do with you?" they heard the girl mutter despairingly. The girl sighed once more before turning to them, "I am sorry for our sudden intrusion," she bowed in apology while her brother's scowl deepened, "but we merely came due to our amazement at your ability to sense our arrival earlier." Instantly, eight jaws landed on the floor, followed by Sango and Ayame falling to the floor in shock. This caused the girl to gape at them in bewilderment and at the same time concern flashed in her eyes as she instinctually took a step forward, "are they alright?" but was halted by her brother's restraining hand on her arm.

"Y-yo-you me-m-mean…" they could not even form a sentence as they stared at the two visitors in astonishment.

"Yes, and all of you are acting quite foolish," scoffed the male intruder with a brow raised. Immediately, everyone snapped their jaws shut with a clinked as their teeth hit each other while Sango and Ayame jumped up from the floor. "Hn. How foolish!" He curled his lips as he looked down his aristocratic nose at them.

"But, _aniki, _you had suggested that we meet with them at once," informed the girl while looking at her brother in wide-eyed wonder and innocence. A twitch suddenly appeared on the male's left eyebrow, he pursed his lips as he gave his sister a sidelong what-the-heck-did-you-say-that-for glance before looking away. She giggled, once again filling the room with a wondrous sound that seemed to sooth everyone present at the innocence and pureness of the sound.

"You're suspicions are right," he grudgingly informed them, "We are indeed Celestials."

"But—" started Miroku before he was cut off.

"—we do not show our true form unless you are a fellow Celestial or someone we gravely trust or during a profound time which we must be able to attain our highest potential," explained the girl in a soft voice. She had cut off Miroku due to the fact that she had sensed that the boy was having trouble forming a sentence to ask them that question without disrespecting them.

Silence covered the room at this sudden evolvement, "hmm…so, Celestials still exist," stated Kaede, eyes lingering on the two individuals in front of her as she scrutinized them with her sole eye as though they were a science project.

"Yes," answered the girl, though her voice turned somber and her eyes lost their sparkle while her brother stiffened before he laid a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "In us two," she continued in such a low voice that the humans and even the demons had to strain their hearing in order to hear her words.

It was only Inuyasha who pieced her words and actions together and managed to reach the right conclusion. His eyes instantly turned soft as he stared at the strangers standing before him, "I'm sorry," he softly whispered, and in that moment, gold and blue-gray clashed for the first time as another blue-gray eyes widened in disbelief at the sudden jolt he felt from the connection that ran between the half-demon and his sister. His eyes instantly focused on Inuyasha, as he scrutinized him covertly from head to toe and the feelings he was getting from the boy, _he will do_, he thought in approval.

"What do you mean?" asked Kikyo, one of the humans who did not hear Inuyasha's sudden apology. "In you two?"

"My sister and I are the only ones remaining of our kind," informed the male, the arrogance present in his earlier voice suddenly gone. He had taken over of the explanation when he sensed that his sister was going to be unable to respond due to the memories brought up by Kaede's earlier statement. This caused him to send a glare at the old woman's direction causing the aforementioned woman to tremble from the sudden chill she felt.

"How terrible!" exclaimed the women, all of them were suddenly overcome with the sudden urge to embrace the young female Celestial. Their words only caused the male Celestial to narrow his eyes.

"Do not even think about it!" he forewarned, eyes darting to his sister and stepping front of his sister protectively causing the females to gasp in surprise that he knew what they were feeling.

"How rude of me?" the young girl suddenly exclaimed, moving out from her brother's protective stance. Her mood switching instantly as though a switch had been turned on. "I am Kagome, and this is my elder brother, Sesshomaru-nii-san. Pleased to meet everyone." The sudden change in topic almost caused everyone to face fault, but nonetheless, they were thankful for the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Hn."

"I—"

"—no need," interrupted Sesshomaru yet again; it was truly a wonder how the humans and demons were not vexed yet from the constant interruption by the two Celestials. "We already know your names and everything there is to know about you, your secrets included." Everyone in the room gulped nervously, thinking of their various secrets that included secrets that they had never shared with someone before. _How? _"We are guardians, it is only fair that we know everything," Sesshomaru unknowingly answered their question with a smirk on his face, clearly loving the torment that Inuyasha and the others were feeling. "No, I did not read your minds," he continued. His statement did not prove anything since he had just answered another one of their unsaid questions, "I do not hold that power," they were about to sigh in relief when he continued, "she does," he pointed at Kagome while looking at them with a jeering smile.

Kagome could only give her brother a deadpanned look. _Honestly, _aniki_ could be so cruel at times_, she sighed, feeling apologetic for those who wasn't Sesshomaru's sister or relative. That was why she thanked every holy beings everyday that she was fortunate enough to be his younger sister. "Mou…" started Kagome, sending her brother an imploring look, "stop it, Onii-san."

"Hn," with that, Sesshomaru glared at everyone one last time before walking towards the opened window.

The students and their headmistress could only stare at his receding back while Kagome smiled sheepishly at them. With a leg on the window seal, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and gave his sister an impatient look, "let's go Kagome!" he called out with voice filled with annoyance, "We have no use of these incompetent fools! Humph!" A scowl still emplaced on his face.

"Hai, Onii-chan!" she called out. Upon hearing her reply, he jumped out the window causing Kagura and the others to gasp in nervousness. "I apologize for my brother's behavior," bowed Kagome before she slowly disappeared from their view as her being turned into sparkling silver lights before disappearing completely.

The disappearance of the two Celestials left the whole room reeling from the experience as silence shrouded the room. While they remained inert on their position, all of them tried to fathom the event that took place in that very room and the knowledge that they had acquired from listening to the two Celestials.

* * *

"Nii-chan," Kagome gave her brother a sidelong glance from her sitting position on the highest branch of the biggest tree within the school's premises, "do you think it wise that we have announced our presence to them and had informed them of much?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he stood on the other branch still quite aggravated by the insolence he had been forced to witness not too long ago. "I had thought it would be, and I would be the first to admit that I had been mistaken," he grumbled, a dark cloud hovering over him as he thought of what had happened that early morning.

Kagome could only scratch her head sheepishly, quite used to her brother's dark moods when it came to Sesshomaru's low tolerance of other people's foolishness. "Are you considering erasing their memory of that incident?"

"No," he turned to her with a calculating smile, a smile that she did not think was good to those whose his thoughts were dwelling and had unknowingly involved themselves in Sesshomaru's revengeful side. "They will keep the memory, and they will face the faith that they had chosen," his eyes flashed with mischief as his smile turned wicked.

It took quite a bit of control for Kagome not to fall from the tree as she stared at her brother hopelessly while an image of him laughing maniacally materialized in her mind's eye due to her over-active imagination, "Oh boy," she mumbled, shaking her head in shame of her brother's actions, _and now he has once again diverted from our mission, _she thought uninterestingly as though she had expected no less from her brother as soon as they left their world. _But, I am glad that he is not worrying much of the upcoming war_, she thought with a soft smile residing on her face. Her eyes trained at the horizon, where the sun was just peeking to greet another day and to provide warmth to the people of Earth during that cold winter day.

"Let's go," said Sesshomaru, seeing his younger sister shiver from the cold as a piece of snow landed on her head that came from the smaller branch high above her when the cold winter breeze shook the tree's leaves.

She sneezed while Sesshomaru was suddenly beside her as he covered her with his cloak. The warmth from the cloak and tender embraced warmed her up a little, "thanks," she sniffled as the two of them slowly disappeared with Sesshomaru looking at her with deep concern and her face flushing from the cold. His worry was understandable, for his sister was still only recovering from her injuries, and therefore, she's still not quite at her full strength, and it would not do if she suddenly fell ill due to the coldness of winter. Though he and his sister could easily have changed the weather to summer if they had wished it, but due to their duty to protect those who dwell on this world, they must put their safety above anything else including their wants.

* * *

"Unreal," muttered Inuyasha, still discombobulated from his encounter with two beings that were thought to be extinct and held such great amount of power. His thoughts lingered on the girl and the spark he felt when his eyes connected with hers, _I wonder if she felt it to_. His expression then changed to condolence as he remembered the way she looked while explaining to them that she was the only one left along with her brother of the powerful Celestials. His thoughts then led to wonder as he speculated what had happened to cause such a horrible faith to such powerful and pure beings. His expression gentled unknowingly as a soft smile settled on his face, eyes shining in adoration as Kagome's face appeared in his mind's eye, _though they do not look powerful, _he mused, not believing that someone with such an innocent and caring face such as Kagome could held so much power that can kill millions of people if she so wished it, _though I guess she's a Celestial, _if it were possible, his smile widened even more as he can't seem to stop himself from smiling.

Though from the perspective of Miroku and Kagura, who had been looking for Inuyasha that morning only to find him lost in his thoughts at the school's garden, it looked as though Inuyasha was going through some intense thinking. They had been staring at him in fascination for almost ten minutes, and they had find it so entertaining when they saw how much Inuyasha's expressions change within the span of a minute, from confuse to pensive to adoration to musing to calm and peaceful with a broad grin on his face. "What do you think is wrong with him?" whispered Miroku, peering at Inuyasha through his periphery.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders, "who knows?"

In the ten minutes that they observed Inuyasha, both of them had been exchanging guesses as to what had captured Inuyasha's thoughts in all its entirety that even his demon senses were currently askew disabling him to sense them. "It's a girl," theorized Miroku, voice filled with confidence as he nudge Kagura while he nodded his head sagely.

Kagura raised her brow skeptically.

"Has to be," he murmured, "and if I'm not mistaken he is currently picturing her in a bikin—HEY!" he yelped in pain as he rubbed his abused head. "What was that for?" he hissed, realizing that his yell could have alerted Inuyasha, but somehow as the two of them looked at the pondering teen, he showed no indication that he heard them as his unwavering smile remained on his face.

"Ehh…" Kagura smiled suddenly feeling giddy, she nudged Miroku, "I'll give you the first part, that smile is definitely caused by a girl, but not because of the reason you're thinking."

"Only one way to find out," Miroku grinned the same conspiring smile that was present on Kagura's lips. "Oi! Yash!"

No answer.

"Inuyasha!"

Still no answer.

Annoyed, Miroku walked up to the daydreaming fool and smacked him upside the head, "Ow, what the hell?" grumbled Inuyasha, smile disappearing to be replaced by a frown and eyes narrowing in anger and in pain.

"Welcome back to Earth," was Miroku's cheeky reply paired a cheeky grin.

Kagura could only giggle as she saw Inuyasha's befuddled expression. "What?" he asked, bewildered. "You're getting weirder and weirder everyday, Miroku," he added flippantly, getting up from his spot on the ground and brushing off dirt from his blue jeans. Kagura giggled again, "oh, hi Kagura-nee," he greeted, finally finding the presence of the only female in the vicinity.

"Hello!" came her cheery reply though her eyes glinted with something that raised the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck and stirred his fight or flight response. "So…" Kagura's red eyes flashed with devious intent as she and Miroku shared conniving looks. "Are you going to tell us why you were so lost in thought?" The smile that appeared could only be described as threatening.

"And if I don't?" he was braved enough to challenge the smile, though every cell in his body was screaming at him to run to the opposite direction as fast as he can. Kagura did not need to answer for her eyes said it all. Seeing what was install for him in her eyes, he could not stop himself from gulping in apprehension while Miroku smirked his way. Fist clenching at his side, he had to stop himself from pounding the monk's head. _It's been hit enough as it is, _he thought in pity.

"Well?" prodded Miroku.

Inuyasha looked up at his two friends, only to instantly regret it upon seeing the twin devious grins on their faces. _What have I done to deserve this? _he sent to whoever was listening to their conversation. Sighing in surrender, he began walking back towards the mansion, which just happened to be their boarding school, Higurashi Academy, on top of a hill. "Nothing in particular, just those two who showed up earlier," he explained nonchalantly, when in reality his nerves were so wound up that he had to use a lot of energy to stop himself from bolting away from his friends; an action that would surely tell them that he was hiding something.

"Oh," Miroku looked dejected as his shoulder slumped, he was thinking that it would be more interesting than the Celestials. Though he found them interesting as well, he was hoping for a more blackmail worthy material. "I guess they're interesting," he mumbled, he looked like such a dejected child who had been denied candy by their parents, all that was missing was for him to kick his foot back and forth.

Kagura had to contain herself from giggling uncontrollably at the scene before her. These two were her favorites out of the younger teenagers especially at that moment. She was so close to cooing from their adorably cute behaviors, and not to mention that she had completely guessed what Inuyasha was trying to hide. "Oh I see," she followed along, inwardly smiling to herself as she saw Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as a huge pound seemed to have been lifted off his shoulder as they straightened. "Sesshomaru…" she trailed off, purposely making sure that her next word would be heard and she would see his reaction, "and Kagome, was it?" purposely pretending that she didn't know her actual name.

"Y-yes," he stuttered before clearing his throat, "I mean yeah." He took a step and looked up at the sky, "Kagome," he softly uttered, suddenly the same smile that had been present earlier on his face reappeared while Miroku finally caught on as he mouthed the words 'oh.'

"I see," said Kagura, letting the young half-demon off the hook for that time though she made a note of the cute flush that Inuyasha tried to hide by purposely looking away from them. _So, our youngest has a little crush, _she inwardly giggled. It was just so adorable. _I think this is his official first crush! _She exulted in her mind, too elated by the news. It was only to be expected since she saw Inuyasha as her youngest brother, and like any older sister would, she found Inuyasha crushing on someone to be adorable.

* * *

Monday morning, the dreaded day of most teens as it signals the end of their stress-free weekends, came and with it the chaos and strain that every weekdays bring with it. "Ugh…" groaned Kouga, trudging behind his friends with eyes still half close. It was a good thing that he had such a caring girlfriend who made sure to lead him in the right direction and kept him from bumping into anyone within the hall that was filled with some students who were rushing to get to the dining hall for breakfast. "Why do we have school five days a week?" he whined.

Kagura and Miroku could only roll their eyes while they continued walking and completely ignoring Kouga; they did not find it necessary to answer his question. "If we don't hurry, the food will be gone," called out Miroku, his steps quickening as his mouth watered at the thought of food.

As if Miroku said the magic word, the wolf-demon instantly came awake from his sleepy slump and his pace also quickened as he stopped dragging his feet as though he had been about to face his death. Ayame could only giggle at his boyfriend's one-track mind as she let go of his hand.

"Boys," muttered Kagura with a fond smile, her and Ayame watching their retreating backs.

Ayame looked up at her and returned her smile with a shake of her head, "I know," she wholeheartedly agreed. With another amused smiles, the two girls linked arms and followed the two boys. "We better go too or the food will really be gone," the redhead joked; their paces hastening as they rushed to where they knew their friends were waiting for them while stuffing their faces.

As soon as they entered through the double doors, their senses were filled with laughter and murmurs from the students eating breakfast in the room and the smell of delicious food because unlike other school cafeterias, Higurashi Academy's dining hall offered food cooked by the top chefs of the country. "Hey!" called out voices from one of the long glass tables. They both looked up from where the voices came from. Smiles instantly lit up their faces as they half-ran and half-walked towards their friends who were enthusiastically waving their arms with grins on their faces with the exception of the always-composed Kikyo, who gave them a small nod and a small controlled wave before continuing with her food.

"Hi guys," greeted Kagura with a smile before grabbing some rise and omelets among and miso soup.

Unlike Kagura, Ayame had gone ahead and stole her boyfriend's miso soup and had started eating without giving the others a side-glance. Noticing her friends' eyes on her, the redhead looked up with some of the soup dripping on her chin, "what?" she inquired, voice high in defense.

The others only laughed and shook their head before proceeding with their own food while Kouga grabbed another bowl of soup. "You have something on your chin," pointed out Sango, giving her friend a napkin.

Ayame grabbed the napkin and wiped her chin, "thanks," and then proceeded to eat in vigor as though she hadn't had food in a decade.

"Seriously, Kouga," started Inuyasha, furrowing his brow, as soon as he saw the wolf-demon sat on his seat. The rest of the miso soup was on the other end of the table seeing as they had already finished the one from their side.

"Yeah?"

"What is wrong with your girlfriend?"

Kouga stared at Inuyasha for a second before shrugging, "time of the month?" he guessed without. Not a second too long after making that comment, he found himself almost choking. "What—the—fuck?" he voiced out between coughs as he thumped his chest. The rest of his friends laughed at his misfortune.

"Humph!" huffed Ayame, glaring at him.

He gave her a look that clearly stated he didn't know what he did to deserve her anger. Their short banter was interrupted as Kaede stood from the faculty table and approach the marble podium. The room instantly went silent as they saw their headmistress about to make a speech. "Good morning students!" she happily greeted with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Good morning," they murmured in response, eyes trained on her.

"Sorry to have interrupted your lunch, but we have exciting news!" she announced with much enthusiasm. Her announcement was followed by curious murmurs from the students as they wondered what the news was, but only shrugs were exchange due to the fact that none of the student body had a single clue to what was going on. None of the got a hold of any gossip, so there was no rumors that circulated around the school that would have given them a clue to what was happening. "We are excited to inform you that there will be two transfer students who will be joining us starting today," the noise immediately picked up from her words as every student wondered whom they are and how they had managed to get accepted into their school towards the end of a semester. As far as they knew, there had been no precedent of this ever happening, and it was hard enough as it was to enter their school during the normal registration period, yet two students managed to enter their school when they only had about two weeks left before they live for their winter holidays. "Please come in," she gestured towards the double doors as it swung open, instantly, every head in the room turned towards the room including the Inuyasha and his friends, who were the members of the student council.

If their classmates were bemused by the sudden news, none of them would be as befuddled as Sango and her friends. The student council was supposed to know everything that happened to their school because unlike the student councils of any other school, the Higurashi Academy's council held powers equal to that of the headmistress. So it was such a surprise to them that there were two students who entered the school without them knowing about it. After all, it was part of their jobs to help registering students at their school, and students wishing to apply would normally go through them first as they proctor their entrance exam before they could meet with the headmistress.

What greeted them even more was the two majestic people standing in the doorway of the dining hall; there, being gawked at by everyone, was none other than the two Celestials, Kagome and Sesshomaru, standing with such elegance and confidence that they even made their uniform looked as though they were the most expensive clothing in the universe and they should be within the pages of couture magazine. The red pleated skirt that reached about mid-thigh emphasized the young female Celestial's perfect long legs covered by black Stockings while her feet were adorned with cute black flats. The white button-up blouse complete with their school's cute black pin-stripped jacket that fitted and showed off her curves perfectly, with a red scarf tied in a cute ribbon around her neck. Her silky raven hair cascaded in waves around her with the same ribbon with the bell adorning her head, somehow, as Inuyasha and his friends looked closer, but instead of her hair trailing to the ground like two days ago, it only reached her mid-back. On another hand, her brother adorned the boy's black dress pants and his feet covered by black loafers; his white long-sleeved button up shirt had the top three buttons undone showing a hint of his perfectly sculpted chest, his tie was untied and his black blazer was opened. His long raven locks gave off a healthy glow as the sun hit it. The siblings were the perfect epitomes of beauty and grace as they seemed to glide through the isle over to the podium.

The students in the room could not help but be stunned by their beauty, which even the most popular models and celebrities alike could not compared to. The young women and even the female teachers had hearts in their eyes as they stared at the young man while the sent looks of envy and admiration towards the young woman gliding beside him. The young men and some male teachers also had hearts in their eyes as they remained solely focused on the young woman while the other rest of the female population stared at her with envy and adoration at the same time.

As soon as they reach the podium, Kaede gestured for them to take over. Clearing his throat, the male stepped up first. "Hello, I am Higurashi Sesshomaru and this is my younger sister, Higurashi Kagome." The moment he uttered those words, silence befell the room. Even the teachers and the headmistress were gaping at the students. Though Kaede knew that they were the Celestials from two days ago, she did not know that their lat names would be Higurashi. For some reason, she could not quite imagine how the Higurashi, who was the founder of Higurashi Academy could be related to the two Celestials. As far as she was concerned, the founder of their school was human with extreme wealth and influence, but the founder had been long gone and the title to the school was left with Higurashi Souta's family, the direct descendants of the founder.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Kagome bowed along with her brother, both of them ignoring the silence in the room. The silence was so deep that one would be able to hear a pin drop fall on the marble floor.


	3. Chapter 2: Silent Suffering

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi along with most of the characters, though the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 2**

_Silent Suffering_

Five days had passed since that astonishing Monday, the day that the god and goddess descended upon their school as the students of the school had dubbed it. Kikyo and her friends could only quietly agree to how close their statement was to the truth. The popularity of the two Celestials at the school was not only due to their incomparable beauty and grace or the fact that they seemed otherworldly, it was also due to their last name and the fact that the current head of the Higurashi family, Higurashi Ryo, and Souta's grandfather had come that Monday evening and had confirmed that the transfer students were indeed related to them.

"But how is that possible?" wondered Sango, her pointer finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Because I'm pretty sure that the Higurashi family are all human, though some of them posses spiritual powers." She was currently in the Student Council Suite, which happened to be right across from the library on the fifth school of the mansion. It was a room where Sango and her friends spent most of their time in. The room itself was subdivided into four units: the first being their offices with desks assigned to each one; the second was the sitting room with a black leather couch that was very comfortable, two love seats, a mahogany coffee table, and it also had a door that lead to a balcony overlooking the garden below; the third was the kitchen; and the fourth was the research room that hosted their laptops and a main computer and two bookshelves filled with books.

Sango, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku just happened to be lounging in the sitting room with the girls on the couch and the two boys sitting on the two different loveseats that snowy Saturday. While the four of them chatted, the older of their groups, Kouga, Kagura, and Ayame, were off patrolling the grounds and overlooking some of the students who were outside having the time of their lives while having a snowball fight. Their laughter filtered into the room, reminding the four of them that there was fun going on outside, "that's true," agreed Miroku, though not looking up from the book he was currently reading.

Sango only shook her head at the boy, she wasn't very partial to people not looking at her when they talked. It made her feel like they weren't listening to her at all or that their minds were not completely in the conversation, and to her eyes, those types of people were just rude and were not raised properly. "I suspect that there is something more at play here," voiced out Kikyo coolly, her voice leveled and no emotion shown on her face.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Inuyasha, finally speaking. He had been quiet since the beginning of the conversation due to his thoughts that kept drifting to none other than the alluring young sixteen-year-old whose intriguing charisma had thoroughly captured the young half-demon's attention during her two unforeseen and mysterious arrivals. _I wonder where she is? _he thought, cheeks resting on the palm of his hand. No one in the school's premises had seen the duo since their arrival that Monday except for glimpses of them in the halls and the Dinning Hall, and there had been no news on what class the two of them had been placed in. It left everyone wondering where the two of them disappeared to, and none of the teachers were saying anything.

The three other occupants of the room only shrugged their shoulders in reply. Silence descended in the room as the four seventeen-year-olds pondered about the connection between the two Celestials and the Higurashi family, and why had they made it look like they were related when a Celestial and a human could never be related whatsoever. "I got it!" exclaimed Miroku, eyes glittering in happiness and excitement for figuring out what had been baffling them since Monday while his fist was up in the air. His exclamation was met with three teenagers gazing at him with extreme eagerness as they waited for him to finish his sentence. Miroku glanced at Kikyo eagerly while Sango frowned at the interaction of the two; it bothered her that Miroku seemed to be more excited to share his knowledge to Kikyo, "remember what we learned about the Celestials?" he eagerly questioned.

Kikyo slowly nodded her head, still a bit lost on where Miroku was going with his question.

"And how they sometimes came to our world?"

"Yeah…and?"

"And you—"

"—Miroku, if you don't get to the point, I'm going to throw you out the balcony," threatened Inuyasha, brows twitching in annoyance.

The human male could only grin sheepishly while nodding his head to show that he understood the threat perfectly, "anyways," he glanced at Inuyasha to make sure that the other male had not gotten up yet, "from our studies, we learned that whenever Celestials come to the Mortal World for a visit, they stay with their Companions."

"What are Companions?" asked Sango, dismissing the twinge in her chest when Miroku did not look at her the whole time he was talking. In fact, it had looked like he was looking at Kikyo the whole time he spoke with a few glances Inuyasha's way. In her voicing out her question, she was hoping that that Miroku would answer her question and finally look her way.

"Companions are the demons or humans who vow to protect and serve the Celestials with whatever it is that they need." To Sango's disappointment, it was her older cousin, Kikyo, who answered her question. "And some cases, the Celestial and their companion ends up together and the companion becomes a Celestial through a ritual performed during their union, but in most cases a family is assigned to be the companion of one family of Celestials," continued Kikyo, completely oblivious to the fact that she had just ruined her younger cousin's hopes of getting the attention of the young monk sitting on the loveseat to her right.

"Oh wow," breathed Sango, forgetting her previous disappointment as she became absorbed with her cousin's tale. "It must be amazing being able to be trusted by them and getting to see their true forms."

Inuyasha raised a brow upon realizing that his friends had gone off on tangent, "so are you saying that the Higurashi family are companions?" he asked, bringing everyone back to the earlier subject.

"That's the only explanation I can think of unless they somehow brainwashed Higurashi Ryo into coming to our school and announcing that they are related to them," replied Miroku. "Hey! Celestials would not do that!" he hurried to say when he saw Sango and Inuyasha's reactions. The other two just laughed.

"We're just messing with you," reassured Inuyasha with a grin on his face.

A sound of a door opening and chairs being moved stopped their conversation and alerted them of someone's presence in the office section of the suite. The three humans instantly looked at the half-demon in the room with expectant gazes. The youngest in the room took a whiff of the air only to frown in confusion, "that's odd," he murmured, sniffing once again.

"What is?" asked Kikyo.

He raised a finger to motion them to be quiet as he continued to sniff the air with a confuse frown that seemed to refuse to leave his face. As he continued sniffing the air, Inuyasha stood up and started walking towards the doorway of the sitting room, "I don't smell any scent," he answered his confused audience, who were really close to sniggering due to how funny Inuyasha looked while sniffing the air like a curious puppy looking for something that had captured his attention.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sango, also standing up from her comfortable spot on the leather couch and walking over to where Inuyasha was standing. The other two remaining humans followed suit with identical alarmed expressions appearing on their faces. While they stood with their friends, Miroku and Kikyo looked at each other in the eye and nodded. Both closed their eyes at the same time and inhaled and exhaled deeply as they tried to focus their center and separate themselves from the material plane in hopes of detecting whoever was in the other room that held no scent.

As the monk and the priestess used their training in synchronous movements, Sango could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She tried to shake the feeling, but the young woman could not help but feel inferior to her older cousin, who also happened to be the ex-girlfriend of the young monk. To that day, none of them knew what had caused the breakup between what they had seen as the perfect couple, and the fact that both had not held any grudge towards the other and their relationship had just automatically resumed to being friends as though nothing had happened was what left her baffling about what may have transpired. She had tried to deny that she held deep feelings for the young monk that was not at all platonic while trying to convince herself that it was feelings of disgust from his perverseness, but for all the fighting that transpired in her mind, the young woman could not deny her feelings anymore. Sango was startled out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" she looked up only to see Inuyasha's worried expression.

Inuyasha had been quietly observing Sango the entire time that they had been in the sitting room, so he had seen every single expression that had passed through her face. It was no secret that the young demon-exterminator had feelings for Miroku except for the monk himself, who thought that the young lady abhorred every single fiber in his body. He stared at Sango's eyes and glanced at the duo, who still had their eyes closed with their hands clasped together. There were no words exchanged between the two as Sango looked down and sighed. Concern for who he viewed as another sister, Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder soothingly and proceeded to pull the young lady into his arms to surround her in his embrace. "He loves you too," he whispered into her hair. He kissed her head before letting her go and smiling genuinely at her.

Sango smiled back, "thanks," she mouthed. Though she did not know whether or not Inuyasha's statement was true, and she stopped herself from raising her hopes from it.

He shook his head with a smile. With his hands on her shoulder, the two turned and looked at the direction of Kikyo and Miroku.

It only took a moment for Miroku and Kikyo to open their eyes. Eyes meeting, both frowned at each other and shook their heads. Remembering her younger cousin's presence in the room, Kikyo instantly let go of Miroku's hands as though she had been burnt and turned to Sango and Inuyasha while Miroku sent her a confused look before following her example. Both were frowning.

"Well?" prodded Inuyasha. He dropped his hands from Sango's shoulder when he saw Miroku glaring at his hands. _Honestly, _he could not help but think at the hopelessness of the two humans.

"Nothing," answered Kikyo, seeing as Miroku was currently preoccupied with something else that included a certain brunette in the room and why Inuyasha had his hands on her.

Her answer caused all four of them to frown in bafflement and anxiousness, "only one way to find out," muttered Sango, motioning for them to check the other room with her eyes. The others nodded, and the four of them stealthily walked towards the office area of the suite.

What greeted them in the next room caused their jaws to drop to the ground as they could only gape at the two occupants of the room. One sitting on a chair with an opened laptop on the desk before her and another with a paper in his hand while he sat on the corner of the desk, their twin blue-gray eyes staring at them with something akin to annoyance and amusement at the same time, "is there something you need?" asked the male with a raised brow.

"Se-sess-sesshomaru-sama, Kag-Kagome-sama," greeted Miroku, still not believing that they were once again face to face with the two Celestials. The four of them bowed at the two Celestials, who merely nodded at them in reply while their faces remained void of emotions.

Inuyasha surveyed the two Celestials with searching amber eyes, which widened in surprise at what he found. Kagome and Sesshomaru's uniforms were slightly different from Monday's due to the gold calligraphy on the left sleeve of their blazers, and a red armband on their right upper arm. Before he could say anything, Sango beat him to it, "may I ask what you are doing here?"

Sesshomaru straightened and folded his arms in front of him, "simple," he deadpanned, "We are doing research." He gave the computer a sidelong glance to emphasize his point while his younger sister ignored all of them as she continued to type on her laptop.

Before Sango or the rest of his unobservant friends could say anything more, Inuyasha spoke with voice that held deep surprise, "they're part of the council, guys," he informed the others.

The other three instantly searched the two of the armband and the golden calligraphy that would state their position. They immediately spotted them, "what positions do you guys have?" asked Miroku while Kikyo tried to get a hold of herself before she screams in excitement and sends the people in the room into a cardiac arrest in such a young age.

"Co-secretary," answered Seshomaru, "she's co-president," he gestured to his quiet sister. "Now, if you'll excuse us," he turned his back to them as he walked to another desk in a clear indication that the conversation has ended and he was dismissing them.

The other four could only stare at him in disbelief; all of them unable to think of a response or completely understand what had just taken place. As they stood there, gaping like idiots, Kagome took pity on them, "My brother is not very partial to getting interrupted from a project," she explained with a smile. "So, I once again ask you to forgive him."

"Uh…er…um…" the four stuttered.

Kagome giggled at their embarrassment, "humans and demons have not change," she fondly reminisced, eyes glittering in enjoyment. "Don't you think so, _aniki_?"

"Hn."

Kagome stood up from her seat and stood in front of the four. "Please forgive us if we had intruded in your meeting," she apologized with beseeching eyes.

"It's alright," answered Sango.

Kagome beamed.

"Kagome, inform them of Lady Kaede's message," ordered Sesshomaru absentmindedly, sifting through a box-full of papers.

Kagome's eyes widened in remembrance, "right!" she exclaimed, "the headmistress has requested for Hinamori-san," she looked at Kikyo straight in the eye with sparkling eyes, "to escort me around the school for a tour while Nishida-san will escort my brother," she informed them. "So will you please inform Nishida-san?" she requested, looking at Inuyasha.

The half-demon had no chance of winning against her angelic face, "of course," he answered while turning to leave the room.

"Thank you!" she called out. She then turned to Kikyo, "is the arrangement alright with you?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Splendid!" she exulted, beaming in happiness and clasping Kikyo's hands in her own. "We should head out now." She proceeded to drag the frozen girl out of the room enthusiastically, the bell on her ribbon ringing.

Miroku and Sango could only stand blinking on their spot, "I guess that leaves us two," started Miroku, looking hopefully at Sango.

"I'm going to the library to do some reading," said Sango, racing out of the room.

Miroku sighed as he watched Sango's retreating back, "damn it," he muttered hopelessly. _Another chance gone. _

"She'll come around," said Sesshomaru, startling the young monk. There was no smile present on his face nor did it look like he had said anything at all as he flipped through the folder in his hands, but his statement somehow cheered Miroku's spirit.

"Thanks!" he smiled, "I'll see you later!"

Sesshomaru raised a hand in goodbye without looking away from his reading, _humans_, he thought in amusement while shaking his head, _they never change. _

* * *

Kagome continued to drag Kikyo out of the room, the latter trying her hardest to match the petite's fast strides. "Where are we going?" she asked, _I thought I was suppose to be the one giving her a tour_, where the thoughts running through her head as Kagome continued to drag her to wherever they were headed, "and can we slow down?" she added as an afterthought when she almost tripped.

"Oh, I apologize!" exclaimed Kagome, instantly coming to a halt and letting go of Kikyo's hand as she twirled around to look at the other girl. The aloof Kikyo was completely gone, replaced by a girl who was far from being calm and collected as she panted and tried to catch her breath in front of the Celestial, who only looked at her with a smile and a sparkle of understanding in her eyes, "you know, Hinamori-san," she started, turning her back at the older girl and beginning to walk towards the elevator, "it is not always good to hide behind a mask," she looked over her shoulder at Kikyo, who was suddenly staring at Kagome with a dumbfounded look present on her face.

"How?"

Kagome only pointed to herself with a small smile and said, "Celestial," as though that would explain everything, and in a sense, it did. She winked at the older girl and continued walking to the elevator.

Kikyo gawked at her for a minute before managing to snap out of her trance and running after Kagome, _she's so cute! _She thought, stopping herself from squeezing the life out of Kagome.

Kagome giggled, "you do realize that you are in the presence of a mind-reader," she reminded.

Kikyo flushed in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't hide that part of yourself from your friends," she advised, looking Kikyo straight in the eye, "but if you still cannot see your self being ready to show this side of you to your friends for fear of rejection, then you can certainly act anything but your outer personality around me." She smiled at her in reassurance, "now what do humans do after such a conversation?" she mumbled to herself, a finger on her chin in thought and head tilted to the side, "deal, was it?" she looked at Kikyo for the older girl's confirmation. She held out her hand for her to shake.

Kikyo nodded and beamed at the younger girl while shaking her hand.

Kagome grinned upon seeing the smile that blossomed on the young priestess's face and lighted up her face, "you're smile is much too lovely to be kept hidden away," she softly told Kikyo while patting her hand gently. The elevator dinged and the two entered.

"Where are we going?" _I feel like I'm the one being given a tour instead of the other way around_, she thought, amused by the whole ordeal.

"We will just be stopping in my room to get coats before our trip outside," informed Kagome while pressing the ninth floor.

Upon seeing what floor Kagome had pressed, Kikyo's eyes widened in panic, "that floor is forbidden!"

Kagome looked over at Kikyo and smiled, "it's quite alright Hinam—"

"—Kikyo," She looked at Kagome through the corner of her eyes while the younger girl's eyes softened and her smile gentled even more, "call me Kikyo."

"Kikyo-nee," she repeated, her eyes glittering in happiness. Kikyo smiled. "The ninth floor is only forbidden due to the fact that they are strictly for Celestials." She walked out as soon as the elevator door opened while Kikyo stared at her retreating back frozen on her spot. When the door started closing, she snapped out of her daze and walked out of the elevator after pressing the 'open-door' button.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" she asked, running after Kagome.

Kagome twirled around with a smile, the bell ringing as she did, "I am merely confirming your suspicions." She opened a white double door, and what greeted Kikyo was heaven on Earth. The room was simply amazing! It was a room that any teenage girl could want. As soon as one walked into the room, they would see a white sofa with red and yellow pillows and a glass coffee table with a flat screen TV in front of it.

"This is not a room," breathed out Kikyo, twirling around the room in hopes of seeing everything.

Kagome stood near the door that led to her bedroom with a smile on her face. "Feel free to roam my suite while I get us some coats," with that said, the young Celestial walked into her room. Her room was also a masterpiece and could only belong to a princess. On the side of the room, right next to a huge window, was a four-poster princess bed with the gold velvet curtain draped shut on the raised platform. Her walls were white with silver and gold lining and her ceiling was painted with the sky, and in the middle of the ceiling was a crystallized chandelier that currently reflected the light coming from the sun around the room. On the wall opposite the bed was an open doorway that led to a small sitting room in the middle of her large walk-in closet. Her closet was something that would make any girl jealous. One side of the room only consisted of about a hundred different shoes in different colors and styles, and right next to it was her large collection of purses. Her uniforms were hanged on another spot in the closet. Within her closet were also various kinds of sunglasses, jewelries, scarves, jeans, shirts, shorts, skirts, dresses, coats, cardigans, blazers, etcetera in their respective places. She slid a small door and grabbed two coats and two scarves: one blue and one white.

Meanwhile Kikyo walked around the suite. As she wandered around the room, she saw a small library with many bookshelves filled with books in almost any subject you can think of. Close to a window in the library were a soft-looking reclining chair and a center table. A door from the library led to a study that was filled with office furniture of the highest quality. She also found a doorway that led to a balcony that overlooked the lake that was currently frozen. On the walls were some paintings of what Kikyo could only assume was Kagome's family, but what captivated her the most was a painting of a woman with long silver tresses that pooled on the grass like liquid silver, soft golden eyes that sparkled as they stared at the sleeping baby cradled in her arms in complete adoration. Her long white gown draping around the ground she bent on with her wings half folded around the two of them as it served as a small barrier around the two. On her head was a golden crown.

"That's my mother," whispered Kagome, walking out of her room with the two coats and scarves draping on her arm. She walked up to Kikyo and stood abreast of the other girl, her eyes trained on the painting with gentle eyes that were filled with adoration.

"And the baby was you," Kikyo stated, her eyes dropping to the girl next to her.

She nodded, "yes."

"She's beautiful."

"That was the form I last saw her in," murmured Kagome.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it was a long time ago," replied Kagome, her voice suddenly missing their warmth. She held out the blue coat to Kikyo, "here," she said in a crisp tone. As soon as Kikyo took the coat and the scarf, she put on hers while walking out of the room briskly.

_Kagome, _thought Kikyo with soft eyes. _You're still hurting, aren't you? _She put on the coat and followed after Kagome, but before she left the room, a painting in the far corner caught her attention. Painted on it was a picture of a lady with long raven hair and laughing amethyst eyes. She was laughing as she looked at a young three-year-old with raven hair and blue-gray eyes as she played with a young wolf with the purest white fur that seemed to glow and cerulean eyes. A man with black hair and blue eyes had his arms around the woman. Right next to the little girl was an eighteen-year-old Sesshomaru dressed in hakama and haori with his blue-gray eyes trained on the young girl with a softness that she had never seen on him, and right next to him was a young woman with raven hair and brown eyes.

Though all of them were highly beautiful, it wasn't them that captivated Kikyo. It was the fact that the woman resembled Midoriko, the Celestial who had posed as a high priestess. _No way, _she thought, running after Kagome while she tried to piece together what she had just uncovered. When she caught up with Kagome, she found the girl leaning on the wall inside the elevator with her arms crossed and staring off in the distance. Kikyo had to stop herself from scratching the back of her head in confusion as she stared at the elevator door. She was currently wondering how the elevator had not closed yet. Though she was sure it had been opened for more than five minutes. As soon as she walked into the small space, the door slid closed while the elevator descended to the first floor.

Through the whole minute that they were in the elevator, Kikyo could not help but glance at Kagome every few moments. _I shouldn't, _she argued with herself. Though she really wanted to ask Kagome about the paintings, she could tell that it was not the best time, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Please forgive me for my earlier actions," Kagome's voice interrupted her argument with herself. Before she could say anything else, the door opened and Kagome walked out and entered the empty halls of the first floor. They opened the double doors and walked out from the warmth of the school into a world of white and coldness due to the heavy snow that had fallen the night before. Kagome closed her eyes and a small smile blossomed on her face as she twirled around. The soft ray of the sun surrounded her in its warmth. Her eyelids slowly opened revealing her blue-gray eyes that sparkled with the sun, and if Kikyo were a guy, she would have been smitten already, "there is no need to worry about what had transpired in my room," she informed the older girl as they stood not too far from the door. "I had just remembered something."

"Oh," muttered Kikyo, not knowing what else to say.

"And yes, my mother is Midoriko," she confirmed, eyes staring straight into Kikyo's eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, nonplussed by the information.

Kagome smiled, "because," she started, "your heart is one of the only few pure hearts that is present in this realm," she looked up at the sky, "and do not let others convince you otherwise." Her blue-gray eyes meeting Kikyo's brown eyes as something important passed between the two. She looked up at the sky, eyes focusing on nothing and yet seeing everything, "and if you are going to, then I should be the one you listen to," she looked at Kikyo with eyes shining as she smiled softly at the older girl, "I am a Celestial after all." She winked at her and then turned back around.

Kikyo's eyes glazed over as tears clouded her vision, "thanks," she whispered, voice cracking a little. The soft smile currently on her face was the only indication that her teary eyes were not due to sadness but due to happiness. Happiness that someone was able to see right through the walls she had erected around her in hopes of protecting herself and saw the real person within. "Shall I begin the tour then?" she asked, voice filled with cheeriness unlike her usual monotone.

"You shall," agreed Kagome, waiting for Kikyo to lead. Kagome wasn't even surpise when Kikyo linked arms with her, and proceeded to give her a tour around the school. As they walked around the school, Kikyo's attitude would change back and forth from a warm girl to her cool façade whenever there were other students present. Unknown to the older girl, Kagome would also put up a façade when other students were present into someone who was nonchalant. Both girls ignored the students who stopped what they were doing and stared at the them as they walked side by side.

* * *

"Kagura!" called out Inuyasha, running out of the mansion and into the courtyard filled with fluffy snow. "Whoa!" he avoided being hit by a snowball that was thrown by an elementary school kid.

"Sorry, Takahashi-senpai!" the young kitsune with red hair and emerald eyes yelled in apology.

Inuyasha waved his hand in dismissal.

Kouga, Kagura, and Ayame looked up at Inuyasha when they heard his voice calling out to Kagura. All three of them were sitting on a bench nearby. They were chaperoning the elementary school children as they played outside in the snow. "Inuyasha?" muttered Kagura, confuse at the half-demon's presence at the grounds. "What's up? Why aren't you…" She looked at the direction of the student council room.

The smile that appeared on his face was mysterious and so was his answer, "the suite is occupied right now."

"Huh?" came three confused reply. All three seniors looking bewildered as they stared at Inuyasha.

He only shook his head, "nothing." He waved his hand in dismissal of the subject, "I'll tell you guys later, but right now," his golden orbs focused on Kagura, "Headmistress Kaede wanted you to give one of the Celestials a tour." To say that the group was in complete shock was an understatement. Kouga almost fell out of his seat while the girls had to stop their jaws from the dropping. Inuyasha dismissed their behavior and continued on as though he didn't say anything that would yield such a response. "Yeah, and Kikyo is giving the other one a tour right now." _Though for some reason, I wanted to be the one giving her the tour. _"You better go now, Kagura, they're at our suite."

Inuyasha wasn't even done with his sentence when Kagura left. Sighing at his friend's obvious distress, the young half-demon flopped down on the bench next to Ayame. He looked at the children, admiring how innocent and carefree they were. Some of them noticed the switch instantly, and before he knew it, the children were running his way. "Inuyasha-nii-chan!" they called with joyous voices. Their eyes shining brightly as they ran towards the half-demon, who could not stop the smile that appeared on his face as the children drew closer.

"Hi pups!" he greeted, golden eyes shining brightly as he looked at them gently. He patted the heads of those closest to him. "What's up?" They proceeded to inform him of all the things they had done that day. Some of the children decided that Ayame and Kouga were being left out, so they pulled them into their wonderful world by climbing on their laps and filling their surroundings with their joyful laughter and tales.

* * *

Kagura barged into the room with a wide grin and a joyous shout of "Hello!" Her vivacious entrance halted when she saw Sesshomaru's dry-look directed at her. Embarrassed, she shuffled her feet on the floor as she suddenly found the patterns on the floor interesting, "sorry."

Instead of replying, Sesshomaru looked away from her with an annoyed expression. "Don't ever do that!" he snapped, his eyes flashing gold for a few seconds. Her actions had caused him to remember someone very important to him. And he didn't like the fact that Kagura was acting almost the same way as that person.

Startled, she jumped a little while her head snapped upwards to look at the male Celestial. Seeing the tension in his shoulders, Kagura could not help but gulp in sudden fear of the young man before her. She had never been treated in such a way and had never been the object of someone's anger before, so it was a bit daunting to finding herself on the other end of his wrath. And the fact that he was a Celestial did not help her uneasy feeling.

Sensing that Kagura was still in the room, he let out an aggravated sigh, "what do you want?" he demanded in such a clipped tone that she could not help but flinch.

"Uh…um…er…"

"Spit it out!"

She jumped at the sudden rise in volume of his voice, "I was told that I'm suppose to give you a tour," she hurried to say, her words coming out of her mouth in a jumble.

"Tch." Sesshomaru stood up and without waiting for Kagura, he exited the office and the suite. "What are you waiting for?" he called out in annoyance, his arms crossed and eyes trained ahead. He tapped his foot on the hardwood floor impatiently.

Kagura shuffled out of the room in haste, almost tripping and falling on the floor. She glanced at Sesshomaru through her eyelashes, afraid of having him lash out at her again. It was baffling her that she was letting someone walk all over her, but Sesshomaru was just simply intimidating. And it wouldn't help that she kept remembering how he acted when she and the others first met him. She somehow got the feeling that he didn't like dealing with humans and demons alike. It was a wonder that he could be so gentle with his younger sister, and she could only say this due to the fact that he hasn't once yelled at his sister that she knew of. That and she had seen the way his eyes would soften whenever he looked at his younger sister, and the way he seemed to be overly protected of her during their first meeting. And though he seemed to hate demons and humans alike, then how come it felt like his hatred towards her was tenfold compared to the others? _Did I do something wrong? _She wondered, eyes trained on the floor with her head bowed in shame.

"Oi!" a voice broke through her pensive stupor. She looked up only to see that Sesshomaru was already waiting by the elevator, looking so aggravated and impatient as he tapped his foot on the floor. His eyes glaring at her with daggers that seemed to pierce her heart, "tch."

She hurried to catch up to him. The rest of the their tour was filled with silence, and the tension between them was palpable. The only time that Kagura spoke was when she needed to point something out, and even then, her voice was small as she tried her best not to get on Sesshomaru's bad side even more. Sesshomaru would only grunt in reply to her statements and would continue to walk without much thought that he was leaving behind his tour guide.

Once the tour was over, Kagura gave a quick goodbye to Sesshomaru's retreating back and ran all the way to the common room in the eight floor where she and the rest of the student council's dorm room was located. She was a sight to see when she barged into the room, bent over with her hands on her knees, panting to catch her breath.

"What the heck?" yelped Ayame, jumping out of her spot on the sofa and her tail sticking up when the door banged on the wall. She landed on Sango's lap and proceeded to clutch the girl around the neck, her heart rate racing in fright.

"What happened?" demanded Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga as they appeared at the other door to the common room. Their eyes searching every corner of the room for anything unusual, and when they saw Kagura's state, all of them could not stop themselves from gaping. "What happened to you?" they chorused. In which, Kagura replied to by shaking her head as she continued to breath heavily.

"Aya-chan," came Sango's small voice, her hand clawing at the demon's hand around her neck. "Let—go," she gasped out.

"Oops," the redhead instantly let go and jumped out of Sango, who had started to turn blue from the lack of air.

"Thanks," she coughed out, inhaling sharply as she tried to resupply some air into her deprived lungs.

Ayame and Sango had been watching T.V. while the three boys were playing games in the arcade next door when Kagura slammed the door open, and thus, causing what had transpired to happen.

Once she got her breathing under control, Kagura walked calmly to the couch and plopped herself next to Ayame, and then, proceeded to lay her head on Ayame's shoulder with a sigh of relief. Before they could ask Kagura another question, Kikyo walked into the room.

Unlike Kagura's ruckus-filled entrance, Kikyo's entrance in the room was smooth as it looked liked she was floating. There was a certain sparkle in her brown eyes that they had never seen before; it was as though this girl that was walking into the room was a person they didn't know. Imagine their surprise when she sent them a small smile as she walked pass them and into her room.

"What is she on?" commented Kouga, staring after Kikyo.

The others only shrugged in response. None of them quite knew what just happened and what was going on in Kikyo's head. "Do you think it had something to do with her spending time with a Celestial?" hypothesized Sango.

"Doubt it," Kagura immediately shut down Sango's idea, still not forgetting her time with the other Celestial.

Her friends just sent her looks of confusion, "what do you mean?" questioned Miroku, taking a seat on one of the chair. Kouga and Inuyasha following his example.

"Coz if it is, then I would be walking in like that too."

"Oh yeah! You did give a tour to Sesshomaru-san," remembered Inuyasha. He lent on the chair's backrest with a sigh as the soft cushion welcomed him, "how was it?"

Kagura proceeded to tell them about her experience while they listened, gasping, frowning, and commenting at the right moments. After her tale, they shared ideas on what Sesshomaru's problem may be and what may have caused his animosity towards Kagura. They also tried to reassure Kagura that she was not at fault and if anything, she should be one who was angry. Though she saw the logic in her friends' argument, she couldn't quite force herself to be angry at the male Celestial, no matter how rude and intolerable he had acted. _Do I like him? _She asked herself, only to shake that thought out of her head. She couldn't like him! She just couldn't! Besides she was of demon blood, and he obviously disliked anyone who was not a Celestial. With that last thought in mind, Kagura bid her friends goodbye in hopes of quietly doing her schoolwork and distracting her thoughts away from a certain enigmatic, cold-hearted Celestial.

* * *

"You should not have been so harsh on her, _aniki,_" admonished Kagome as soon as she walked into her brother's study.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose hoping that the headache he sensed coming would be ebbed away, "I know," he sighed. Looking back on how he acted towards the vice president, he couldn't help but cringed at how harshly he acted towards her. It was just not in a Celestials nature to be so hurtful, and when they do, extreme guilt and suffering would instantly envelop their entire being.

"She has irrevocably surmised that you hold deep abhorrence towards her."

"I know."

Kagome crossed the room and stood directly in front of her brother, hands on her hips as she glared down at him, "she is not at fault."

He flinched at her admonishing eyes, "I know."

Kagome remained in her position as she continued to stare down her brother. In a sense, she understood why her brother was acting such an insensitive scoundrel, but it did not excuse him for acting as such. She let out a heavy breath in hopelessness, "what am I going to do with you?" Her eyes softened as she walked around the desk to embrace her brother. He returned the embrace by circling his arms around her waist and burrowing his face on her stomach. "Shh…" cooed Kagome, running her fingers through his hair.

"I miss her," came her brother's small voice. It sounded so vulnerable and weak like a small boy who had been left alone while the darkness surrounded him. The following whimper that followed pained her. Looking down at her brother's suddenly frail form, she couldn't help but to tighten her hold on him in hopes that she could take away the memories that haunt him.

She laid her head on top of his, "I know, nii-chan," she murmured. "I miss her as well." Kagome clenched her eyes as she saw an image of a young woman crumpling to the ground with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. Blood started oozing out of her mouth and down her thigh. Her hand resting on her stomach in worry for another being who would never be able to greet the world, _Rin-nee_, she thought in grief while silent tears rolled down her suddenly pale cheeks and landing on her brother's head. That one name caused the opening of a door to a place that was only filled with sorrow, guilt, and helplessness.

Within the darkness of Sesshomaru's study, two anguished Celestials allowed a torrent of tears to fall silently as they grieved over someone important to them. For that moment, they allowed themselves to think of another sacrifice that they had made in order to protect a world that held those who might have already forgotten the beings that had sacrificed many things in order for them to leave a peaceful life. Sorrow, guilt, hopelessness, helplessness, and suffering enveloping them as they held each other in that room shrouded by darkness. Tear upon tear flowing down their face and soaking each other. What hurt anyone looking over the two of them was the fact that it was a silent suffering. They did not sob or hiccupped. Their breath didn't hitch nor did their shoulders shake. It was just a flood of tears and them tightening their grip on each other as though the other was their last lifeline. And though they tried to stop the tears from falling, they found it useless for the floodgate had already been opened and it refused to close at that moment.

As they continued to weep, thunder boomed in the distance while rain poured from the sky. The heaven's sharing in the sorrow of the two remaining Celestials as it continued to pour gallons and gallons of water. That night, rain poured all over the world. There was no dry place anywhere on Earth that night, not even the desert lands, as heaven cried for the suffering of the Earth's protectors. No geologist on earth could determine the event of that day. It was simply inexplicable and the only answer lied in the hands of the two afflicted individuals.

**AN: **Please let me know what you guys think through a review! ^.^


	4. Chapter 3: Destined and Barriers

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not owned by me. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi along with most of the characters, though the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 3: **

_Destined and Barriers _

_An evil laugh resonated everywhere. Haunting. Mocking. _

_A woman drenched in blood lied crumpled on the floor. Her life escaping her as seconds passed. Weakening. Dying. _

_A child stared with horrorstruck silver eyes. Crying. Hurting. _

_A young man stood a few paces behind, watching as the child lost her innocence and forced to face the cruelty of the world. Her childhood ripped away from her as she watched the gruesome scene of her mother dying in front of her. _

"_Be brave, my darling daughter…" were the whispered words of a dying mother whose only concern was the health and safety of her beloved daughter. Her dying breath spent in reassuring her sole heir. "Forgive me…" The words echoed as her outstretched arm went limp and fell on the bloodied ground. _

_The mocking laughter of the vile monster increased in volume. Echoing around the young three-year-old child whose tears continued to flow. Heart constricting and breath hitching as her pain-filled silver eyes—glazed with tears—stared disbelieving at her mother. The shadow of her childhood calling out for her mother to return, and yet, knowing that she would never be able to hold her again. Gone were her mother's warm smiles. No more warmth to console her. Gone were the arms that embraced her to keep away the nightmares. While her dreams became replaced by a nightmare that would never go away. _

_The monster moved towards the child, it's real target, with a taunting smile painted on his blackened lips. "And now you…" came his chilling voice, red eyes trained solely on the weeping child. _

_The young man could only watch as the monster that killed their mother stalked his baby sister. He tried to move—to help her—but his feet refused the command from his brain. He was paralyzed. At a distance, he heard a cry of a God as his Celestial left the realm of the Mortal World. A flash of gold at the horizon informed the eighteen-year-old that he had followed his beloved. _Father, _he thought in silent farewell. Knowing that though his father wanted to stay and protect them, he was unable to due to his bond with the Celestial, who had sacrificed herself for the safety of the universe they were assigned to protect. But most of all, it was for the safety of their child. _This must be done, _he thought. His eyes lingered on the child, whose pain was escalating, hoping that she would push through this ordeal. _Be strong, my sister.

_The child showed no fear or any indication that she was seeing the fast approaching monster, which was determined to end her life. Her dull eyes still solely trained on her mother's limp and bloodied form. Silver eyes stared at nothing as she refused to accept the reality of what she had just witnessed. _Mother. Mother. Mother, _were the words that repeated over and over and over again in her young mind like a broken record. Her unblinking eyes continued to shed broken tears, _why? Why did you go? Why did you desert me? _She could not understand why her mother would leave her. _Did I do something? Do you not want me anymore? _She wondered, sobs of misery joined the haunting laughter of her mother's killer. "Mother, return—" a quiet sob filled with grief, "—to me." _I promise to be good. Just please come back. Come back, mother. _She wept and begged. Tears after tears after tears cascaded down her cherub cheeks, its flush gone. "Mommy!" she cried out in the night sky with a voice drenched in misery and suffering. Her sorrow echoed throughout the lands, and the wolves of the forest joined her with their howls. _

_Upon hearing the young voice filled with grief, the fighting came to a halt as everyone looked up at the darkened sky. Those familiar with the voice felt their hearts ached for the child whose innocence left her at that moment._

_Thunder boomed and lighting flashed as gallons of water poured down from the sky as the gods and goddesses can do nothing but watch their beloved child suffer. The gallons of water that the clouds spilled were their tears as they wept with their beloved. "NO!" Her skin glowed brilliant silver and a ball of light entered her being. A flash of light covered the land and the mocking laughter disappeared. _

_The monster's red eyes were wide with shock and his blackened lips were gaped, before he turned into dust, which was blown away by the wind. _

_A child dropped to the ground. Tired and hurt. _

_Footsteps and the pattering of rain as it landed on the ground sounded. _

_Another flash of lightning flashed, and the Celestials and their enemy vanished into thin air like smoke. Leaving behind demons, elves, mages, humans, and those with pure hearts standing in the clearing with peace entering their hearts. _

_A world came to be. _

A young sixteen-year-old opened her blue gray eyes. One pale hand touched her cheeks and felt the wetness that drenched it. She blinked, surprised by the tears that spilled form her eyes. She blinked again and again and again while wiping her cheeks, hoping to stop the silent tears that fell. _Mother, _she thought, her heart constricted at the thought. _I will not let your sacrifice be in vain, _she vowed with conviction. Looking at the time, she sighed, "Five a.m." Her muscles protested as she stretched them, "anniversary." Her eyes looked at the calendar and at the circled date. With hopes of clearing her mind of the dream that just plagued her, the young woman walked out of her room. She tightened the robe around her as she walked and headed for the student council room. That room had somehow became one of her sanctuaries during her stay at the Mortal Realm.

It had been a month since they left their realm and entered this unknown yet familiar world. And in the month that they spent at the Academy, she grew a form of attachment to the members of the Student Council. Especially to a certain young girl, whose mask reminds her of her own, and a young man, whose smile and charm called out to her. She could only hope that her brother had adjusted as quickly as her to the people they spent most of their time with. But she understood why he refused to be attached to a certain vice president named Kagura. She held far too much resemblance to one they hold so close to their heart. As it was, she also tried to lessen her interactions with the eighteen-year-old girl.

"Can't sleep?" asked a very familiar voice.

Looking up, Kagome was startled to find that she was already at the sitting room of the Student Council suite. She spared the young half-demon a look before settling on the chair across from him. "Trying to escape a nightmare," she replied. Her tone said that she was not going to tell him anymore. "You?"

"I can't sleep," he admitted. His eyes stared at the mystical being before him in search of an answer. He hoped to help her on whatever it was that plagued her, but he found that he could not when she refused to tell him what it was. It was still baffling him how this Celestial appeared one day and managed to infiltrate every corners and crevices of his mind.

"May I ask why?" her eyes closed, knowing that she would tell him what it was that ailed her if he continued to look at her with those mesmerizing eyes of his.

Inuyasha surveyed Kagome with scrutinizing amber eyes, prodding the girl to share more of her secrets with him. Yet he knew that she would not. In the month that he knew her, he came to understand that the sixteen-year-old before him was wise beyond her years and was very selfless. She worried about everyone and everything and did not share her burden with anyone except with her brother. But he had a feeling that if she could, her brother would not even know of them at all. "Just a bad case of insomnia," he answered, though what was really on his mind was: _I was thinking of you the whole night, and all the mysteries that surround you. _

Kagome let out an amused giggle.

He looked up, startled.

"You do realize that you are in the presence of a mind reader," her mirthful blue gray eyes met his alarmed golden ones. Seeing the redness on his cheeks caused her to laugh. "Though I thank you for the compliment." She giggled. Her giggles mingled with the twinkling of the bells on her ribbons.

The red on his cheeks darkened. Hoping to hide his flushed cheeks, he bowed his head, so his silver bangs would hide him from her. His reaction only caused her to laugh harder. "You are far too cute." His blush darkened even more, as he seemed to sink lower and lower in his chair. "Though I must say that I am not as mysterious as you may think I am," she added, teasing him by basically telling him how much she had read in his thoughts.

He sank further into his seat, completely embarrassed. When her giggles did not stop, he hoped for a hole to appear and swallow him whole. At least then, he would not have to deal with her teasing. "Is the brat torturing you again, Inuyasha?" came the voice of his savior. He could have sworn he heard the angels sing hallelujah. He cracked an eye open and watched as Sesshomaru glided into the room. An amused look was present in his eyes as he sat next to Inuyasha. With the exception of his sister, Inuyasha was the only one who had been graced with Sesshomaru's lighter side. Though he had absolutely no idea why, he just thanked his lucky stars that he was.

"Without mercy," he answered without any hesitation. And seeing that he had a savior already, he straightened on his seat.

Kagome only laughed at the two of them. "I am guilty as charged," she admitted with much pride when her brother's eyes settled on her.

"At least you admit it this time," commented her brother, his arms languidly settling on the back of the couch.

She stared at him, amused. "I have always been fearless when admitting to teasing."

"Let us not lie," Sesshomaru grinned, winking at Inuyasha to show him that he was purposely getting on Kagome's nerve for his benefit.

Inuyasha held back a chuckle, his head moving from Sesshomaru to Kagome as though he was watching a tennis match. For all he knew, he probably was and the ball was the words they threw at each other. He was the only fortunate one of his friends to witness this side of the Celestials. And he felt lucky that they trust him enough to drop almost all of their walls when he was the only one in the room. "Yeah Kagome. Liars are sinners," he teased, seeing his chance to turn the tables around.

She sent him a glare, though it did not really hold enough anger in it. "You, shut up."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and grinned. They looked at Kagome with fake shock faces, gasping dramatically, "Did you hear that senpai?" asked Inuyasha, every nuance of his voice coated with false shock.

"Yes, I did," Sesshomaru played along. "I think she just told you to shut up." He glanced at Inuyasha, his lips quirking up.

Inuyasha grinned, his fangs poking out a little, "I think so."

"I cannot believe that those words came out of my little sister's mouth!" Sesshomaru cried out while giving his younger sister a sidelong glance. "I think she has spent too much time in this realm already." He turned to Inuyasha, quirking a brow. "What have you guys been teaching my darling sister?"

While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rehearsed their dialogue, Kagome watched them with a smile. She knew exactly what they were doing. And it took quite a lot to annoy her. "Oh quit it you two!" she laughed, throwing a pillow at each of them. _**Thanks nii-chan. **_Ahe caught the pillow that Inuyasha threw her way.

_**No problem, part of the job, **_Sesshomaru answered, throwing back the pillow at his sister, who caught it just before it hit her face. She stuck her tongue out at him. "That is not very ladylike Princess," her brother playfully chided. _**Same dream again? **_

_**Yes, unfortunately. **_"Humph!" She crossed her arms.

"So the sibling love-hate relationship even affects the purest of beings," stated Inuyasha, sounding like he just found out the answer to life. The smile on his lips lifted some weight from Kagome's shoulders. Her heart lightened at the mere brilliance that his smile brought, overpowering the darkness that plagued her the night before.

The two Celestials locked eyes before looking at Inuyasha with grins on their faces, "you have no idea," they answered with knowing looks.

"But the hate is more on her side," Sesshomaru pointed at his suddenly appalled younger sister with a lazy hand.

Kagome widened her eyes and batted her eyelashes. "Me?"

_Beautiful, _the thought came floating in Inuyasha's mind.

She grinned, turning at Inuyasha, "why thanks Inuyasha!" Jumping out of her seat and a last wink to the half-demon, she exited the room. The light pink that tinted her cheeks was only seen by her brother, who smirked at seeing her discombobulated, _**nice save**_, he taunted.

_**Be quiet! **_

His smirk widened.

Inuyasha on the other hand felt his earlier embarrassment return full force.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and shrugged, "I tried."

* * *

Kagome touched her pounding chest in hopes of calming her fast beating heart, its beat so loud that she was afraid everyone in the mansion could hear it. Not only that, but it was beating so fast like the beatings of the winds of a small hummingbird. Due to her brother's ability, she had a small inkling on why she felt that way around Inuyasha. _But Kikyo, _she thought, thinking of the young woman who held deep emotions for the half-demon. Though she did not voice it out loud, being a Celestial informed her that Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha. _I cannot hurt her. _An image of Kikyo glancing at Inuyasha with deep longing flashed before her eyes. Sighing, she leaned against the wall of the hallway not too far from the suite she had just existed. _She has been hurt enough. _Hearing the familiar footsteps of her brother and Inuyasha, she straightened and pretended that she had not been thinking about anything that involved a certain half-demon and a young priestess. Once her brother and Inuyasha turned the corner, two pairs of blue gray eyes locked with each other.

_**Kagome, **_warned Sesshomaru, his eyes drifting at he oblivious half-demon walking slightly ahead of him.

Her eyes turned imploring.

_**But he might be your…**_

_**I know. **_She turned, breaking their eye contact and hiding the sadness in her eyes from Inuyasha. She did not want him to ask any questions, for she feared that she would not be able to lie to him. _**All the more reason to let him go, **_she slowly fell in step with Inuyasha, who remained oblivious to the conversation between the two Celestials. _**Besides, you are not sure yet. **_

"But my hunches are usually right," he murmured so low that even Inuyasha's sensitive hearing was not able to pick it up.

Kagome sent him a look that clearly told him to drop the current subject.

He sighed, giving in to her request. Though it did not mean that he liked it. He could never deny her anything, and that was one of his weaknesses. It was a weakness that his sister never failed to use against him. "I'll see you guys at breakfast," she bid them farewell s she headed to her room to change.

He let out another heavy sigh. "What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha, concerned about the two Celestials.

Sesshomaru gave him a sidelong glance and shook his head sadly, "nothing,." He gave him a small tired smile, "just the burdens of an older brother."

Inuyasha quirked a brow, disbelieving. "Sure," he drawled. "Like I'll believe that."

"You will," he paused and looked up at the ceiling, "for now." He gave him a knowing smirk. It was a smirk that was getting under his skin, though he had absolutely no idea why. It was as though there was something that Sesshomaru knew concerning him, and he was refusing to tell him what it was. That was one of the downside of knowing Celestials, because they knew more about you than you know about them. Sometimes it aggravated him that he cannot keep anything form them. And it was especially annoying when Sesshomaru seemed to be getting a form of entertainment about something he knew about them. It was like he was watching a show, and they were the actors. Kagome, on the other hand, did not really rub her powers in their faces except for when it comes to her mind-reading abilities. It was a very dangerous ability! He could not even get any privacy in is own mind, and it was extremely aggravating at times. But he found that he could not really be mad at Kagome over that because somewhere deep within him, he knew that the young Celestial maiden would never really probe their minds. _Of course, she doesn't need to, _he thought bitterly, _she already knows everything. _

"Kagome doesn't read your minds every moment of everyday," interrupted Sesshomaru's voice.

Startled, Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru across the table with wide amber eyes. Though he told them time and time gain that he did not hold the ability to read minds, he kept contradicting himself whenever he pulled something like what he just did. "What do you mean?" He scooted on the bench when he saw his friends approaching through the corner of his eyes. "Hey," he softly greeted when they were close enough to hear him.

Swallowing his food, Sesshomaru answered, "She has the ability to turn off that power." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He and his friends had always thought that she had no control over it, and that she just hears everything that goes on in their minds. "She learned how to block thoughts that aren't hers when she was five. And since then, she rarely use that power." He drank some juice, "something about people's privacy," he flippantly added. That was the end of Sesshomaru's dialogue for the whole time that they took to eat their breakfast except when he greeted his sister, who also remained quiet after greeting them. She had a thoughtful look on her the whole time she ate her breakfast. Once finished, she hurried out of the room, "Sorry, but I need to be going!" she called back at them, her pace hastening.

Seeing that Kagome left her things, Miroku immediately got up. "Wait Higurashi-san!" he called out, grabbing a hold of Kagome's slipping hands. To everyone's shock, as soon as Miroku's hand touched Kagome's, he flew backwards and landed ten feet away from his previous spot, unconscious. As Miroku was knocked away from Kagome, a barrier went up around Kagome, which hid them from their view. Static electricity crackled around it before it calmed, though the golden barrier remained around Kagome. Every eye in the dining hall was suddenly trained on the shining barrier, watching as it rose and floated over their heads.

"Who dare touch my child?" boomed an invisible voice as the barrier continued to rise. The voice sent chills running up and down everyone's spines except Sesshomaru, who remained calm and not the lightest bit surprise about what had just taken place. Though he did looked a bit worried. _No, _he thought, _this cannot be happening. _His eyes darted at the now floating barrier and at Inuyasha, _It cannot activate now, _his eyes darted at Inuyasha again, searching and hoping. _We are unsure if he is the one…_ He trailed off.

Silence covered the room, everyone wondering what had just happened and who the voice belonged to. The teachers could not even do anything because they did not really know what happened. And even though it was forbidden to use any form of magic or ability in the dining hall, they could not really punish anyone because none of their students could be capable if erecting such a magnificent barrier with that much brilliance. In fact, no known being was able to make such a barrier with the magical signature within the golden sphere.

"Miroku!" screamed Sango and Kagura, running to the side of the unconscious monk's.

Knowing exactly what she was handling with, Headmistress Kaede snapped out of her trance and headed for the other Celestial. After making sure not to touch the young man, she caught his attention, "Higurashi-san."

Sesshomaru ignored the headmistress and walked away from his table, a worried frown appearing on his face. He stopped right under the golden sphere of protection and muttered something in a language that was so ancient that none of them knew what it was. Even if they understood what it was, they would not even hear it due to how soft he had uttered it. Even those with sensitive hearings did not hear it when they strained their ears.

With gaping mouths and startled and awed eyes trained at the golden sphere of light, they watch as it slowly disappear and revealed an unconscious Kagome flowing in midair on her back. Her eyes were clenched tightly while her raven hair floated around her, and for reasons unknown, a spot on her chest where her heart laid underneath was glowing a brilliant silver. Slowly and gracefully, the unconscious maiden floated down into her brother's awaiting arms. "Follow me," his command was directed at the Student Council and the headmistress. Without checking if they were following him, he left the silenced room in haste.

After sending each other looks of confusion, Kaede and the student council members followed after the older Celestial, but not before Kouga picked up Miroku and carried him on his back. They had to hurry their strides due to Sesshomaru's earlier start and his long and fast pace. With the exception of Inuyasha, this has been the only time that the group had seen the male Celestial looking worried and in the vere of panic. And since none of them wanted to cause Sesshomaru to snap, they followed him silently. Though they still sent him looks. They were even more confused when they got on the elevator and saw that they were heading for the ninth floor—also known as the Forbidden Floor in the mansion. Of course, many had tried to enter the ninth floor, but die to what they assume was magic, every time they pressed the number nine on the elevator, the elevator had always sent them back to the first floor. And so, as they watch Sesshomaru press the ninth floor, they cringed and waited for the magic to react. When nothing happened, they looked at the buttons on the wall in awe as though it had been the first time that they had seen such a thing. Of course, Kikyo had a very different reactin than her friends and headmistress. While they were waiting for the worst, she just stood calmly in her corner and watched them act stupidly. _At least I didn't react like this when I was with Kagome-san. _Her eyes traveled to where Sesshomaru stood. _Kagome-san, please be alright, _she prayed, her eyes softening with worry.

Seeing their reactions had not changed and getting annoyed and embarrassed, she snapped, "relax, would you?" She rolled her eyes, annoyance clearly written all over her face. "Honestly," she mumbled with a shake of her head.

Not liking that they were just reprimanded like a misbehaving child in public, they immediately straightened and stopped gawking like mindless idiots. Headmistress Kaede went as far as clearing her throat and wiping invisible lint on her suit like a dignified aristocrat.

Unknown to all of them, their ruckus and embarrassing behaviors were the last thing in Sesshomaru's mind. For his mind was filled with worry and concern about his sister, his blue gray eyes never straying from her wan face while his brow creased with worry. It was not easy to see his sister in such a state. And it brought back many memories that he would rather not remember at all. For they only brought pain and sorrow, which reminded him of the sacrifices that the various members of his family had done in hopes of saving the world he and his sister were currently walking on. Thoughts of those sacrifices brought another sacrifice that was to be made at the forefront of his mind, and his eyes lingered once more on his sister's limp form while his hold on her tightened. _I am sorry, _he thought. _If I could, I would gladly take your place. _He lightly kissed her forehead. _And yet, I could not, for this was what the fates had given you. And you alone shall be able to do what must be done. _As he walked out of the elevator with the rest piling behind him like lost puppies, his mind wandered to a time when he carried a different limp form in his arms. Though unlike his sister, that particular person's face had been bloodied and her clothing had been stained with dirt and blood. As he remembered her dying face, a pain so agonizing gripped his heart as though an invisible hand had taken a hold of his heart and was squeezing it until it bursts. A soft groan from his precious cargo caused him to come back to the present, _do not die on me, _he begged while his pace quickened. _You are the only one I hae left. _The thought caused his eyes to glisten with unshed tears, his hold on his sister tightening as though to bind her life to him.

About the same time as Sesshomaru's worried thoughts swirled around him, Inuyasha was also suffering with worry for the angelic being residing in Sesshomaru's arms. Throughout the whole ordeal, his eyes had remained on Kagome's flaccid form. _Kagome-san, _he worried, worry lines appearing on his forehead. His golden eyes darkening in sadness, _please be alright. _When he had seen her unconscious form floating down into her brother's waiting arms, his heart had constricted. And a deep need to protect her came over him. Seeing her lifeless body caused him to forget about Miroku, for at that second, only thoughts of her well being filled him. She was the only thing that mattered and no one else. And when his eyes had locked with Sesshomaru, the older Celestial's eyes seemed to have been telling him something. It was as though Sesshomaru was welcoming him into his family, and at the same time giving him permission to continue with something. Though he had no idea what it was. His gaze had been scrutinizing and then turned knowing. _Why did I feel like he was calling me brother? _He wondered. The way that Sesshomaru had looked at him continued to flash before his mind, followed by an image of the golden barrier breaking and Kagome floating in midair.

"Where are we going?" whispered Ayame, her voice so meek as if she would get yelled at if she spoke any louder. Her eyes darted from one person to another, seeking for an answer to her question. Before anyone could answer her question, the answer was revealed to them all when they walked into a room. It was the room that Kikyo was presented on the day that she had given Kagome a tour.

"Wow…" the girls breathed out, though they wanted to admire the majestic room, Kagome's health was more important. And so, with only one thing focused in their minds, they followed Sesshomaru and watched him as he gently laid down his sister.

Gently and quietly, Sesshomura pulled up the covers and covered Kagome. Kissing her forehead and moving her bangs, Sesshomaru straightened and motioned for them to follow him again. With one last look at Kagome, the others quietly shuffled out of the room and into the sitting room, where they saw Sesshomaru waiting for them with his arms crossed. "Take a seat," he motioned to the couch and loveseats. They quietly followed his orders. Though they could not help but stare at the usually elegant Celestial, for at that moment, the young man looked quite frazzled. And as they continued to observe him, it was not hard to see that the incident had worn him out. His normally poised and confident look was missing, instead his shoulders were sagging and the luster around him seemed to have deemed. In his worried pacing, his eyes landed on the unconscious Miroku, and though he wanted to blame him about what had happened, he found that he could not. He walked towards him with purpose.

Nervous about his sudden approach to the person, who he might blame for his sister's current form, they tensed, ready to protect their friend if the need arose. "Stop it, you guys," said Inuyasha, eyes staring at his friends. "He's trying to help," he explained. They relaxed.

Sesshomaru gave him a small nod and outstretched his right hand towards Miroku. As his hand hovered over Miroku's face, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and chanted something. As he moved his hand away, they watched as Miroku's eyes slowly fluttered open. "W-where am I?" he sat up, a hand touching his head. "Ohh, my head hurts," he groaned, rubbing the aforementioned body part. It was then that he remembered what had happened, and his eyes widened in shock. "What happened back there?" he asked, looking at his friends and headmistress. "One minute I was…and then…" his eyes fell on Sesshomaru along with everyone else's, seeking answers to the person they believed to have them.

Sighing, Sesshomaru muttered a quick, "Hold on a moment. I must deal with my sister first." _Before her condition could get any worse. _

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Kagura, Kikyo, and Headmistress Kaede looked after his retreating back. Once he disappeared through the door of his sister's bedroom, they stared at each other and shrugged. They did not know what to do but wait.

When more than fifteen minutes past and still no sign of Sesshomaru returning, everyone in the sitting room could not help but start to wonder what was going on in the other room. And they could not help but feel uneasy about what may be happening to the younger Celestial. Throughout the minutes that they waited, none of them had spoken for fear that they might miss something or distract Sesshomaru. And that was the last thing that they ever want to do. They did not want the guilt of knowing that they were the ones who had caused one of the only remaining Celestials to die.

As they waited, they saw flashes of lights coming from the bedroom followed by moments of extremem silence. They could not even hear Sesshomaru move around the room. Even the air seemed to have stilled. For those minutes, it seemed like the ticking of the clock was the only thing that they could hear.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Aside from the ticking of the clock, Kikyo and Inuyasha had gotten up and were currently helping each other drill a hold on the floor as they paced back and forth. Sango and Ayame had resorted to watching the two paced while sighing every now and then. Miroku shook his knees as he slouched and straightened on his seat over and over again. While Kouga tap the arm of the couch with his fingers. And though Kagura looked like she was not nervous at all on the outside, but on the inside, she was everything but calm. _Come on. Come on. Come on. _Those were the thoughts that repeated again and again and again in her mind like a chant. And though Headmistress Kaede was getting annoyed by everything that her students were doing, she could not do anything because she was as nervous as they were. The tension and uneasy feeling in the room had been increasing since Sesshomaru had left the room, and it was still escalating. It was not helping that they did not know what was truly going on. And when the double doors opened, all of them stopped what they were doing and stared as a very worn out Sesshomaru walked out of the room. They were so still that it looked like somebody had frozen them in place.

"What's going on?" asked Inuyasha, the first one to break whatever spell had frozen them. He was fidgeting, making it known to Sesshomaru just how worried he was.

The Celestial sighed and shook his head, "Inuya…" He paused as though looking for the right words to say. Locking eyes at Inuyasha, he let out another sigh like what he was about to say was one of the hardest things he had ever said.

Anxious and confused, Inuyasha could only stare at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to say whatever it was. His friends and headmistress were also hanging to every word that Sesshomaru was saying. "Inuyasha, could you…could you come in here?" _Please let me be right, _begged Sesshomaru. He would not be able to handle it if he lost his sister. And if it were not Inuyasha, then he would do everything in his power to find that person that night.

Although he still did not know what was going, Inuyasha walked towards Sesshomaru and entered Kagome's bedroom with him without question. As soon as the door shut behind them, he turned and looked at Sesshomaru, "what's going on?" he repeated, eyes shining with determination.

If the situation was not so dire, Sesshomaru would have smiled upon seeing the young half-demon in front of him trying to force an answer out of a Celestial. "I just want to try something," he softly explained.

"Oh okay." Inuyasha's followed Sesshomaru as he walked towards the bed. And it was at that time that he saw Kagome, who was emitting a soft silver and gold glow around her. If he had not known better, he would have thought that she was merely sleeping due to the serene look on her face. She was not clenching her eyes shut anymore. Instead, it was relaxed and her long lashes fanned her cheeks. And as he drew closer and closer to the bed, the paleness on her skin seemed to recede, her usual flush returning. When he stood abreast with Sesshomaru, he glanced up at him in question.

Sesshomaru motioned to his sister's hand, "go on…touch her," he softly uttered as though reassuring a young child that if he touched the adorable bunny, it would not bite his fingers.

Inuyasha's eyes darted to Kagome's face and then to her hand and finally back to Sesshomaru, "are you sure?" he breathed out. It was not that he did not want to touch her, but if the reason of why she was in such a state was due to Miroku touching her. Then he did not want to be the one to hinder her chance of healing. Sesshomaru only nodded. Slowly, his hands moved towards Kagome. He did not see it, but the closer his fingers got, the more tense Sesshomaru got, _please work, _Sesshomaru begged again. _It has to be him. _He stared at Inuyasha, _she already started healing as soon as he walked into the room. _

When Inuyasha's fingers were about a centimeter away from Kagome, he found that something was stopping him from continuing, "Wait!" called out Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's hand froze.

"Just—just sit down by her bedside, okay?" The Celestial requested.

He nodded.

Seeing that Inuyasha was pulling his hand away, Sesshomaru asked for another favor to the confused half-demon, "and hold her hand." _That should make it faster, _he thought.

Inuyasha's fingers inched slowly towards Kagome's hand. Closer and closer it went while both males stood in silence. One of them was wondering why the Celestial was so well set on having him touch his sister's hand. While the other waited with bated breath as one of his other theory was about to be proven right. Closer. Inuyasha felt static electricity between the small distance that separated his fingers from Kagome's hand. And when his fingers grazed her skin, he pulled his hand back as though it was just burnt.

"What happened?" demanded Sesshomaru upon seeing how fast Inuyasha had pulled his hand back.

"Nothing." He tried again, and this time, it was far less tension-filled. When Inuyasha's hand closed around Kagome's, Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. And he felt his heartbeat slowed to its normal rhythm. _Thank you! _he exulted, quite happy that his theory was correct. His joy was interrupted when he heard Inuyasha speaking, "uh…Sesshomaru-san? Why is Kagome-san glowing even more?" there was an underlining of nervousness in Inuyasha's voice.

"Relax, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru clapped his shoulder, "and have a seat." He moved to get another blanket, "that is how a Celestial heal," he added upon seeing that Inuyasha was still not reassured. "At least, one of the ways." Inuyasha relaxed and sat on the chair, which he was sure was not there before.

"W-where are you going?" he yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. His head hit the soft mattress and with his hand still tightly wrapped around Kagome's, his eyes fluttered closed, not even hearing Sesshomaru's answer of: "I shall be reassuring the rest outside."

Sesshomaru stood for another moment, watching as Inuyasha's aura mixed with Kagome's in a very intricate embrace, "I shall be looking forward to this union," he whispered with a soft smile. "Welcome, Inuyasha, my long awaited brother." He softly shut the door, and as he entered the sitting room, the elegant Celestial was back, gone was his worn out appearance. The burden on his shoulder lessened.

To say that those remaining in the sitting room were shock when they found how much Sesshomaru's whole appearance changed from being the most worn out guy in the planet to completely back to his old self would be the understatement of the Century. All of them could only stare as the Celestial glided in the room with the glow around him completely back. There even seemed to be a light bounce with his every step. They almost thought that he was happy to see them, and that—most of all—was the most shocking part. Because Sesshomaru never _ever _want to be in the same room as them, at least, that was what they believed. And no matter how much Kagome had informed them that her brother had already warmed up to them, they still felt like they were in Antarctica when he was in the same room as them. So they really feel bad to those who he _hates_. Imagine what Kagura was feeling, being the only one who seemed to be on the not-to-be-close-to list that the two Celestials seemed to have. All of them almost fell out of their seats or passed out. They could have sworn that he just smiled at them! _Smiled, _as in an actual smile like I'm-so-glad-to-see-you smile_. _It was enough to send anyone into an early cardiac arrest.

Clearly seeing that none of her students were about to talk, Headmistress Kaede cleared her throat and spoke, "is everything alright?" Not that she needed to ask that, for it was clearly obvious that it was.

"Yes." At least he was back to one word replies.

Kouga looked at his friends and glanced back at Sesshomaru, "can I ask what the hell just happened?" His friends did not know either to be glad for Kouga's bravery or be afraid for his stupidity for speaking in such a way to the majestic Sesshomaru.

They almost died on their seat again when Sesshomaru did not do anything to the wolf-demon. He did not even glare at him! Clearly, it was the end of the world and none of them were ready for it. They watched as he glided across the room and gracefully sat down on one of the remaining chairs. As soon as he sat down, he looked at them like a king looking at his subjects in his throne room. "Listen carefully and listen well for I will only say this once," he started, his eyes serious like they always were except when it concerned his sister.

Upon seeing the seriousness in his eyes and tone of voice, the rest of the occupants in the room focused their attention on him like children during story time at the library.

Satisfied that he had everyone's attention, Sesshomaru began his explanation. "Celestials have a protection around them constantly when we descend to this world. It makes us able to deal with the gravity, oxygen level, and the impurities present in this world. In other words, without it, we would not be able to walk amongst you." He sent them pointed looks. "And since Celestials have many enemies, it helps in protecting us. Those who are not Celestials are unable to touch us unless a permission has been granted, which is why Kikyo was able to touch my sister during their tour." At those words, his eyes landed on Kikyo, who looked absolutely shocked that he had answered her question before she was able to voice it. "Today, you have seen what happens when Celestials are touched without their permission." His blue gray eyes darted to Miroku like everyone else's. Miroku shrunk on his seat, embarrassed from all of the attention.

"We know what happened to Miroku," stated Sango, "but what happened to your sister?" The others nodded, wanting to know about what exactly transpired in the Dining Hall.

"Thanks for the concern, guys," mumbled Miroku sarcastically, feeling a bit put-out by their obvious brushed off about him almost dying in the Dining Hall.

Kagura rubbed his back to sooth him.

"My sister?" He paused, gathering his thoughts. "When we are touched by those who live in the mortal world, the protection placed in us since we were within our mother's womb activates. In this case, Kagome was incased within the barrier that our father had placed on her. If it did not, Kagome would have died instantly due to the high presence of impurities that reside in this world."

Everyone in the room gasped. Ayame and the others sans Miroku sent Miroku nasty glares. Though the young Celestial has not been with them long, and not all of them were quite as close to her as Inuyasha and Kikyo, they were still very much concerned about Kagome. It was as though a bond had been created between them, and Kagome became their younger sister within that month that they had known her. Even Miroku seemed to have shrunk further into his seat. Hearing that he had almost been the cause of the death of one of the two remaining Celestials laid heavy on his conscience.

Ignoring their reactions, Sesshomaru continued as though nothing had gone on with his audience. "But since it did, Kagome had merely lost consciousness." They breathed a sigh of relief. "Though once the protection barrier has been activated, we would be extremely vulnerable and cannot remain in this world until a millennium pass unless our destined is nearby." At this, his eyes lingered at Kikyo. It was like he was telling her something. "When our destined is close by, it helps us remain in this world. Their presence terminates anything that the barrier had started. Also, their presence helps us heal and whenever they touch us, the healing process escalates." Throughout his explanation, his eyes never strayed from Kikyo. So, by the end of his statement, Kikyo already knew why Inuyasha was in the room with Kagome. The meaning of his words was not lost on the rest of the females in the room. And those who knew of Kikyo's feelings towards the half-demon looked at her with sympathy. Though the young priestess did not notice, for she was occupied by Sesshomaru's words as they repeated themselves over and over and over again in her mind.

_So Inuyasha is destined to be with Kagome, _she thought sadly. As she thought about Inuyasha and Kagome, her eyes dimmed. She wanted to abhor the young Celestial, but for the life of her, she could not. Because deep down in her heart, she knew that Inuyasha was meant for somebody else. And if anyone was to be with Inuyasha, why not Kagome, a Celestial and somebody who would not rub it on her face constantly that she, Kikyo, did not have a chance to be with Inuyasha. After all, he was destined to be with such a pure being.

"I would like for each of you to never breathe a word of this to anyone or to Inuyasha. My sister and I shall be the ones to divulge this topic to him." He stood, "that is all." With those words of dismissal, he turned and peaked into the room of her sister. After checking on his sister, he turned back around and left the suite without a word. They assumed that he was going to his room. Either that or he was going to wherever he and his sister went to when they could not find them. Not finding anything else to do, they all quietly left Kagome's suite. Headmistress Kaede left for her office while her students headed for their classes, but not before their eyes landed on the painting of Midoriko.

**AN:** Please let me know what you guys think. ^.^*


End file.
